


Each To Their Own

by BooBearx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBearx/pseuds/BooBearx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Basically Louis is a goth and Harry is a punk, and we all know they are completely different (#sarcasm) goths like black and religion, punks like heavy metal and studs, the two groups don't exactly get along well.</p><p>Warnings: Some swearing (mostly from Niall), little bit of homophobic language (not that I agree with anything), boyxboy material</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn't really know how it started, the hatred, between goths and punks, something probably happened in the past, but he was just sort of born into a world like that, a prejudice world. Louis was okay with it though, he didn't really like the punks, they were too loud, swore too much, wore awful clothes that hurt his eyes because they were so bright, it was easier to just stay away. That reason and another because one of the punks was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, not that he thought about boys in that way, that was a sin, to God and the church, he just couldn’t, _no._ Being gay is disgusting, inhumane, the bible recites nothing at all relating to homosexuality so it is therefore not acceptable, was Jesus gay? Was one of the disciples gay? Was _God_ gay? No, no, no. One of the Ten Commandments might as well have been _‘thou shalt not fuck a male’_ However, despite knowing all this and being deeply religious himself, Louis was not a homophobe, these words were imprinted in his brain, by his mother, father, priest, _anyone_ could tell you how bad it was to be gay, but Louis was entitled to his own opinion, even if he couldn’t share it without a risk of being disowned. So, _no,_ Louis definitely did not fancy one of the punks, of all people.

They always seem to bump into each other round and about, quite literally.

_Louis had his head down as he walked across the pavement, stepping over the cracks in the paving stones out of pure boredom. He had an ASDA bag swinging loosely by his side, he could remember when he was younger and how he did the exact same thing walking down the street, except when he was younger he had to jump and leap to the next stone but he would have somebody’s hand in his, helping him along._

_He carried on for a few more metres when he felt himself crash into someone, he felt a hand grab onto his bicep to stop him from falling over, he felt a lot of things, and annoyance was definitely not one of them, he really should start looking where he was going. When he opened his eyes he was still looking down at the ground and he was faced with a pair of black boots, tied up halfway between the knee and the heel with shocking pink laces. He snapped his head up to see a boy with a mop of chocolate brown curls and stunning green eyes. He had dark makeup under his eyes (eyeliner? on a guy?..guy liner?) and a piercing in his nose, lip and above his eye. Louis could see an array of tattoos peeking out from the v line of the t shirt the boy was wearing, it looked like one of those band t-shirts that you can get at Primark for a couple of pounds. The boy swiped his tongue across his lips, wetting them slightly, about to speak, giving Louis a viewing of another piercing, a purple diamond in the middle of his tongue, oh wow, that must have hurt having it put in._

_“I’m sorry, are you okay?” the boy spoke, talking slow and deep, enticing Louis and making him want to hear more words come out of the metal decorated mouth. The boy was still yet to take his hand off Louis’ arm, but Louis didn’t shake it off, he didn’t mind really, he welcomed the fuzzy, warm tingles running through his arm. Louis nodded, his fringe flopping into his eye causing him to flick his head again to flip it back in place._

_“It’s okay, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Louis replied, not wanting to make the boy think it was his fault. He was ready to stand his ground if the boy thought any different._

_“Well I was pretty out of it too, it was both of our faults?” the boy said smiling and running his hand down the rest of Louis’ arm then releasing it when it reached his wrist. That sounded good to Louis so he nodded his head, smiling back. “I’m Harry by the way” the curly haired boy said, sticking his hand out into the space between them, Louis took it in his and shook it slightly, dropping it after a few seconds saying,_

_“Louis, very nice to meet you” Harry’s grin widened when Louis said he enjoyed meeting him, it was pretty adorable if Louis could remember correctly._

_“Nice name, Italian isn’t it? Well, anyway I gotta be heading off now, see ya later” Harry said as he side-stepped round Louis and carried on walking down the street in the opposite direction of where Louis was going. All the while Louis was thinking, ‘no, it’s not fucking Italian, it’s French’ but he was too shy to say anything, Harry just said it in a way that was so proud of himself for knowing that that he didn’t want to upset the boy, plus the boy had already scarpered after Louis’ mind had stopped swooning at the fact Harry liked his name. He said ‘see you later’ does that mean he wanted to bump into him again? To see him again? Become friends? Because Louis would surely not say no to another meeting with the enigma. Maybe Louis was analysing this too much, it was just a figure of speech, and he wasn’t going to see him again, right?_

But that was ages ago. Before he found out he was a punk, before Harry had tattoos covering most of his arms, hardly any flesh left showing. Louis didn’t know what to do when he first saw him at school, he just did what Harry did, completely ignore each other and pretend that they had never met beforehand, maybe Harry wasn’t pretending, maybe he had forgotten, Louis really didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis whipped his locker shut quickly, it was packed up high with all the random shit he needed for school and it was literally toppling over inside the metal cupboard, he could hear the contents slamming against the sides of the constricted space. As he turned to walk down the hallway to English Literature he bumped into a strong chest, falling forward he was encased by a pair of muscular arms. His arms flailed around wildly as he attempted to gain his balance, when he actually managed to stand on his two feet by himself, the stranger released him, he was still slightly wobbly at first, but still stable enough not to fall again. Taking a deep breath and recovering from the initial shock, he lifted his head up to see the face of his ‘hero’ only to see none other than Harry Styles, the punk with the best reputation to be well ‘punkish’ and the one person that Louis had already bumped into before. Harry laughed when he saw Louis’ surprised expression,

“So we meet again?” Harry said, smirking slightly. Louis glared at Harry as he wiped the imaginary dust off his clothing, a lot of things had changed since the last time they bumped into each other.

“So we do, now if you excuse me, I’ll be on my way” Louis countered as he bustled past Harry, swinging his bag over his shoulder, he didn’t want to be seen with the eccentric boy, it would be bad for his reputation as a goth, but even worse for Harry since he was the most popular boy in the school and he had friends that bullied Louis, he didn’t think Harry knew that extra detail though, not that he’d probably care in the slightest, he was no different from all the other people his gang bullied just because he had bumped into him once. But maybe if Louis told Harry he would get him to stop, probably not… Well enough thinking about Harry for one day, Louis was late for English Lit and his teacher could get nasty when she wanted to.

And just so you know, Louis _definitely_ did not feel bad that night, while he was laid in bed, for being so rude to Harry, he deserved it anyway. _Stupid, misfit, punk-rocker haunting his thoughts._

-***-

The café was more crowded than usual today, but Louis still managed to get his usual seat next to the window. It was his favourite café in his local area, with cute little curtains and dainty matching table and chairs, the best thing? It was the entirely the colour black, the floors, the walls, the furniture, _all black._ And Louis liked black. It was simple, it was easy, it was bland, it didn’t hurt your eyes if you looked at it too long (unlike some of the things Harry wears) and it was just, plain nice. It was the colour of night, and night time was Louis’ favourite time of the day, he loved to watch the stars, he felt as if he was looking up to God, communicating to him. He could pray outside too, it was calm and peaceful and the air was full of tranquillity, nobody was there to disturb him, that’s what he needed sometimes, some alone time with God. And sat in the café made him feel that way, relaxed, and with a cup of Yorkshire tea with 2 sugars and extra milk, he was happy.

But today’s hustle and bustle of all the business men was disturbing him and he didn’t like it, he couldn’t read his book, for him to concentrate he needed silence, yes he was one of those people that _shush_ you in the middle of the library when you are catching up with your friends. Whilst he was watching a particular guy having an argument with the cashier about the blueberry muffins being a weird colour, he heard the squeak of the chair leg across the floor, his eyes wandered across the landscape until he saw Harry flopping himself into the seat opposite him,

“Just so you know, I didn’t want to sit here, but there is no room and you are the only person from school I know here, so yeah, you can guess the rest” he said slowly, his hands cupped around the mug for warmth. Louis nodded slowly, feeling a bit sad at the tone Harry used; he had obviously noticed how rude Louis was the last time they met and had took offence.

“You’re alright, nobody is sitting there anyway” Louis said, feeling as if he should say something back. He placed his book on the table in front of him and picked up his own mug, taking a long, deep sip from it.

“I gathered” Harry hummed sarcastically. Louis decided just to ignore that comment, he didn’t take well to sarcasm, if you want to say something, say it straight, that is what Louis goes by.

“So what brings you to this café then?” Louis said to strike up conversation if anything, but also he was genuinely interested, he thought this was his café only, his sanctuary to escape school life, and if someone was there too, it sort of spoiled that sense of security.

“I like it. It’s nice and quiet” Harry replied, doing nothing to keep the conversation going. Harry sat twiddling his thumbs through the handle of the mug and tracing the patterns and swirls decorating it. Harry got his phone out of his pocket, resting his wrist on the table as he pressed the power button, when the phone did nothing he lifted his finger off it then pressed back down onto it, a little harder than last time obviously frustrated, the phone didn’t do anything again. Harry cursed under his breath; Louis looked curiously at Harry, not knowing why he was swearing, which he disagreed highly with by the way. Harry turned his phone around so the black screen was facing Louis,

“Batteries dead and I really needed to call my mum to pick me up” Harry said, a frown present on his face. Louis sighed and pushed his phone, which was on the table, closer to Harry,

“Just use mine” Harry grinned at Louis and picked it up off the table and swiped across the screen to unlock it. He dialled in the number then held the device up to his ear, still smiling slightly at Louis and biting his lip. Harry’s mum had obviously picked up as he started talking and giving her all the details and directions to the café. When he had said goodbye Harry pressed the ‘end’ button and gave the phone back to Louis,

“Thanks, mate”

“No problem” Harry drained the rest of his cup of the liquid inside. Then Louis’ phone vibrated on the table, his ringtone of ‘Paradise’ started playing, he quickly declined the call, it was only Liam (Louis’ best friend since primary school) he would just ring him back later, Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis,

“Coldplay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, do you like them? Louis asked, surprised that Harry would know of them, or at least be able to identify them by one of their songs, it was not his ‘kinds’ type of music. Oh god, now he was starting to sound like he was in Twilight, and Harry was Edward (aka a vampire), therefore leaving Louis to be…enough of Twilight for now.

“Nah, my next door neighbour used to play it on full blast, I had to go round and punch his face in when he wouldn’t turn it off” Harry mumbled, Louis looked down, Harry obviously didn’t like his music taste, maybe he should start listening to more Harry’s type of music, hang on..wait…why did Louis even care?

“Oh” Louis breathed out, the awkward tension was back. Louis’ phone buzzed again with a message from an unknown number;

**I’m here xx**

Louis held his phone up to Harry,

“Your mum’s here” he declared. Harry stood up; picking his coat up from behind his chair (a black leather one with studs decorating the shoulders) and swinging it round his broad shoulders,

“I’ll be off then, it was ugh, nice talking to you?” Harry said almost questioningly. Louis nodded and said his goodbyes. Harry held his fist up across the table, his fingers clenched like he was about to punch him, Louis stared at it, not really knowing what Harry was wanting him to do so he just wrapped his fingers around the fist and shook it up and down, like a handshake. Harry laughed and left the café, the door tinkling behind him; Louis slumped further down into his seat, why was Harry laughing at him? And why does Harry make him feel so insecure?

-***-

Later that night Louis realized he was meant to give Harry a knuckle punch.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck for warmth and pulled the sides of his jacket closer around his body. It was cold outside and he was walking home from church, don’t judge him, he knew it was not a Sunday but he just needed to ask God for something and he felt the least he could do was visit God in his house if he was to ask for a favour. Especially as he was letting God access his thoughts, he just really wanted Harry to be ridden from his mind. He was all he had been thinking about lately, _‘oh look, that guy’s wearing a leather jacket, Harry likes to wear leather jackets’ ‘that colour is too bright, it’s something Harry would wear’_ and to be quite frank, it was driving him quite insane.

He turned down the corner of the familiar road, when he saw it. The alleyway was dark; the only light was from a dim street lamp that flickered every so often, engulfing the street into complete darkness. He could see a middle-aged bald man near the opening to the alley with his face scrunched up in pain; he could tell why, as he could see a fist repeatedly drawing back and forth and hitting him square in the nose, the most surprising thing he saw though was the mop of curls that lay upon the head of the young boy that was doing the assaulting. _Harry._ He could tell those curls apart from the rest any day, they had been haunting his thoughts all week now after all.

Louis didn’t know what he was thinking as he ran over, all he knew what that he had to stop Harry. Why would he harm an innocent man though? He didn’t know that Harry had such bad anger problems, but if this was the outcome, he really needed some mental counselling. When he was within reaching distance of Harry, he spoke up,

“Harry, what are you doing?” at this point in time, it would have been really helpful not to be such a dedicated Christian so he could have sworn, to punctuate his distress only of course, but unluckily for him, he was, and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry spun around, when he saw it was Louis he quickly dropped the man, who fell to the ground and slumped against the brick wall he had been pinned up to. Harry held his hands up above his head in an innocent manner, as if he was surrendering something.

“This dickhead was about to mug that girl, the sick bastard” he said, pointing towards a girl cowering in the corner, quivering, Louis hadn’t noticed her when he had first got there, if he had, she would have been prioritized first before finding out what Harry was doing. She had long, flowing blonde hair cascading around he shoulders and her eyes were very similar to Louis’, almost identical. _Lottie._

Louis rushed towards her and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him tightly, her nails digging into his back, but Louis wasn’t heartless so he didn’t point the out, he could handle the pain for now. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, cooing at her and asking her if she was okay, she just nodded weakly, pulling back but still keeping one of her arms wrapped around his waist. He flopped one of his limbs around her shoulders, protecting her in case the man got up from his position on the floor and offering her support and reassurance he was there,  the man on the floor looked pretty un-conscious though and wouldn’t be walking up anytime soon, nevertheless, he kept his arm around her anyway.

Harry was still stood where Louis had found him, except his arms were now hanging loosely by his sides.

“Ugh I’m guessing you know her then” Harry said awkwardly, rubbing his hand behind the scruff of his neck. Louis nodded looking down at Lottie who had silent tears running down her cheeks. He rubbed her arm to comfort her then looked back up at Harry,

“She’s my sister, thank you so much for saving her. This is going to sound really cliché but, how can I ever repay you?” Harry smiled weakly,

“S’alright it didn’t cost me anything, except maybe a little pain” he said, lifting his hand up, his knuckles were bloody and purple-blue bruises were already starting to form there, he must have hit the guy pretty hard. Louis eyes wandered towards them and gasped,

“Oh my word, do you want to come to our house and clean it up, it could get infected?” Harry shook his head and looked at the ground,

“It’s okay, it doesn’t feel broken, just a little, ugh, battered, I can do it at home, not like it’s never been like this before, right?” Harry politely denied. Louis nodded and turned to Lottie, whispering in her ear,

“Are you going to say thank you to Harry?” she nodded once Louis had lifted his head away from her ear. She surged forward and wrapped her short arms around Harry’s hips (it was only as far as she could reach, he was a very tall and lanky teenager.)

“Thank you” she muttered quietly into Harry’s t-shirt, but still loud enough for him to hear. Harry awkwardly wove his arms around her thin frame, looking up at Louis as if asking if this close proximity with his sister was okay or if he was hugging her right, which was kind of weird for Louis. Which 18 year old boy didn’t know how to hug? Surely his mum and family had hugged him before, right? Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he smiled reassuringly at Harry, silently telling him this was okay, and he was allowed to hug the girl he had just saved. When Lottie pulled back and stood behind Louis, he stepped forward to give Harry’s arm a light squeeze, not feeling as comfortable as Lottie as to go and give him a full on hug.  

“Thank you again Harry, and I hope your hand heals” he said. Harry nodded his head as a thank you and a goodbye combined as Louis walked away, back in the direction of his home, holding Lottie’s hand. As if Lottie didn’t know this already, Louis muttered,

“Ask me next time you want to wander around the streets late at night; you were very lucky Harry was there”


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since that night, Harry has actually started acknowledging Louis, whether it was in school, with a simple nod of the head, or out and about, around town, in the city, then sometimes it may stretch to a small wave, either way it sent a swarm of butterflies to awake in Louis’ tummy, and he doesn’t even know why. He had never felt like this when he received small gestures off anybody (boy or girl for that matter) before, so why is Harry any different? That is what Louis r _eally_ wants to know, why the overly confident punk that he is meant to hate? Both his religion, family and gothic personality pushes him to detest the boy, but his body just won’t let him. He really needs to get over this boy, it is like a silly school-girl crush, and he needs to lose it fast before it gets him into trouble.

-***-

Louis stood under the arch, right in front of the exit of the church, there was a cross with a model of Jesus Christ crucified upon it, it was life-sized so the cross towered over Louis casting a shadow to hover over him. It was a Sunday so he had obviously been in church and he was doing what he did every time before he left, admiring the statue, out of pure awe and respect. He stood there for a few minutes in the same position, and when he thought it was acceptable to leave, he walked through the glass door.

The cold wind bit his skin; it was slightly icy on the roads, all the trees bare of leaves and the sun was covered by the clouds. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he walked out of the beautiful church gardens. When he reached the end of the pebbled path, he saw someone he would never expect to see within a 5 mile radius of the church, he had to blink a few times before he actually believed the sight before him, none other than Harry Styles, the biggest atheist he knew. He was on the other side of the road, leaning against a brick wall, one of his  knees bent with his foot resting on the wall, he was looking down at his phone, obviously texting someone or doing something along those lines.

That is when he felt someone bustle past him, the woman’s handbag knocking him in the elbow accidently. She had long brown hair and was wearing a tight fitting coat with a woolly scarf peeking out from the collar; she was pretty hot for her age Louis thought smugly to himself. The woman looked left and right and then crossed the road, walking towards Harry. When she reached him, Louis saw Harry lift his head up and smile at the woman, kissing her cheek as a greeting. She ruffled his curly hair (oh, how Louis would _love_ to do that himself _whenever_ he wanted) and linked her arm with his, then promptly started walking, Harry following beside her, they were chattering about everything and nothing as they walked down the street, Louis really wanted to know what they were talking about so he could maybe decipher who she was and what she meant to Harry, but they were out of ear shot much to his disappointment.

Louis almost cooed at the adorable sight, Harry had waited outside church (his idea of hell, God forgive him for mentioning that terrible place) just to pick up this middle aged woman, that looked like family with her brown hair, a similar colour to Harry’s.

_Louis was falling, and he was falling deep._


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was shoved into the lockers, his front of his body thumping onto the metal creating a _CRASH,_ he felt a chest press against his back, and not in the loving way.

“Oi, what ya doing, _Jesus_?” the boy said, an Irish lilt in his voice. It was Niall, one of Harry’s friends, and one of his bullies. Probably the worst if he was to be honest. Louis knew that Harry didn’t know that he was being harassed by one of his best friends, he was sure he would stop Niall from doing it any longer if he did, he hoped. As the other students walked down the corridor, they stared, but made no attempt to try and help Louis, they just carried on walking giving the pair a curious look at the way Niall was growling in his ear and Louis quivering in fear slightly.

“I-I’m not Jesus” Louis stuttered, his nerves getting the better of him. Niall chuckled menacingly and pressed himself closer to Louis, his hot breath tickling his ear,

“But you’re a Christian, right?” Louis stayed silent. He didn’t want to discuss his religion, it had nothing to do with him as a person, it was just what he believed in, and there was no problem in that. Niall shook Louis, obviously getting irritated at the no reply,

“Oi, you going to answer me pretty boy?” He was obviously getting riled up, the smirk wiped off his face at Louis’ ‘ignorance’.

“You need to learn some fucking respect, you answer to me when I speak to you” Niall said angrily. Louis saw him raise his fist, clenching it tight, ready to punch him, he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact…

_He felt nothing._

He never felt the impact. Was it just his imagination, making everything happen in slow motion? He wanted to open his eyes to see what was taking Niall so long, but he didn’t want to face the consequences, and that was when he heard the familiar slow, sexy voice curling into his ears and Niall taking a step back,

“What’s going on here?” the voice said. When Harry made his presence known by speaking, Louis felt safe, he knew Harry wouldn’t let anyone hurt him, even if they were only friends, friends didn’t let that happen. He slowly opened his eyes to see Harry holding onto Niall’s fist, which was still clasped shut, tightly so he was unable to harm Louis. Niall just looked confused and if he wasn’t so mean, Louis would think he looked pretty adorable with his head cocked to the side and his eyebrows furrowed like a confused puppy.

“Harry, what the fuck? I was about to teach this kid a bloody lesson. He’s a goth for Christ’s sake! He deserves a good roughing up more than anyone else” Niall exclaimed. Harry had to hide his appalled expression; he had some really prejudice friends.  

“And what lesson was that, Niall?” Harry said, his voice lowering an octave trying to keep his calm. Louis did not deserve this kind of shit at all.

Niall looked down at the floor slightly ashamed, but quickly bringing his head back up high trying to give the impression that he didn’t care, tricking Louis, and himself, but not Harry,

“He wouldn’t fucking answer me! Plain rude” he defended, his hand going limp in Harry’s grasp, realizing today was not the day he was going to beat up Louis, Harry would not allow it, he was the alpha and everybody had to obey him.

“That is pretty rude isn’t it Niall?” Harry said, his face darkening, staying with the punk look, and the piercing in his eyebrow glistening as it moved position and became more visible to the hallway lights. Niall nodded quickly, hoping that Harry would do his dirty work for him, with all his studded rings on his fingers, he would be sure to enforce more pain into the goth than Niall ever could. When Harry saw Niall nodding, he leaned closer to Louis, whispering in his ear so Niall could not hear,

_“Act afraid and runaway”_

Harry smirked slightly as he leant back, dropping Niall’s fist and crossing his arms in a menacing manner that did not suit Harry’s personality what so ever. Niall looked intrigued, he was obviously wondering what the hell Harry had whispered to him, probably suspecting some threat, if he found out what he really said, he wouldn’t be too happy.

Gathering his bag that had been strewn on the floor, Louis hurried away down the corridor, never looking back in fear of Niall. For such a short and loud boy, he definitely was scary.

-***-

After Louis’ hurried get-away Niall started interrogating Harry, it was suspected, he was curious, sue him. Maybe the curiosity wouldn’t get him sentenced to prison, but his harassment definitely would. 

“What did you say to him? He is such a fucking wimp running away like that” Niall started, with a lot more added profanities. Harry tapped his nose twice, the sign that it was a secret. Niall looked crestfallen; he didn’t like not being in on secrets, _oh well boo for him._

“I really bloody hate that mother fucker you know? He is such a cunt with all his fucking black clothing and fucking good grades and fucking religion, he’s like a fucking fairy princess or something. Such a fucking creep, he needs to get a life out of fucking God and fucking…” Harry zoned out after that, he really didn’t want to hear Niall’s offensive rant about Louis, who he quite liked, he didn’t deserve it, he was a nice lad and just because of his religion, he got a lot of shit for, from Niall and probably many others for the amount of hatred that Niall is throwing at him, Niall seemed to disagree on that point though. When Niall finally stopped for air, Harry asked,

“Are you quite finished? I think I understood you disliked him after your first sentence” he said chuckling slightly. Niall grinned, happy to get his point across and nodded, giving Harry a pat on his back as he went in the opposite direction towards his next class, which was a different one to Harry’s.

_Lucky Harry, he could maybe have some peace and quiet now._

-***-

Harry felt a tug on his arm as he was walking through the school doors, the anonymous force pulled him towards the janitor’s closet, and the person opened the cupboard and pushed him in, quickly following him afterwards. Harry fumbled around in his pocket searching for his iPhone which had a torch on. Tapping in his passcode he went onto the suitable app, waiting for it to turn on, when it did he was faced with the beautiful blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson.

“Um, hey Louis…nice to see you again mate”

“Enough with the niceties, thanks for helping me but please will you just tell Niall to go away, he is driving me mad! And my religion tells me not to hurt him when I could really murder him at the minute” Louis said, tears welling up in his eyes, he really felt like such a wuss. Harry’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the tears trickle down Louis’ cheeks, this boy was way too innocent and nice to cry, and Louis’ eyeliner was becoming to get smudged and was creating dark marks under his eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry Louis, I’ll tell him to stop, I promise.” Harry soothed, rubbing his hand down Louis’ arm, “Has he like…done anything worse than insult you?” Harry asked gently, not taking his hand off Louis’ arm. Louis went pale and the tears stopped, not finding the words, Louis nodded and pulled up one side of his jumper slightly. Harry could see some light bruises peeking out, some looked new, some looked old, and the right side of his abdomen was coloured purple, blue and brown, Harry’s breath caught. He pulled Louis into a hug, wrapping his arms around the broken goth, holding him close and rubbing his back.

“It’s okay, shh, shh” he hushed Louis, he was just clung to in return, tears soaking his shirt. When Louis finally calmed down he pulled back from Harry, he felt the punk’s hands drop down to his waist, he smiled slightly at the closeness and wiped his nose with his sleeve, sniffing. Harry took one look at Louis and his heart clenched, with the pads of his fingertips; he brushed the smudged make up off the bottom of his eyes, Louis smiled more in appreciation.

“I’ll make sure it never happens again” Harry said, dropping his arms allowing Louis to leave. Louis nodded and let out a muffled, _‘thank you’_ and made his way out of the closet, leaving Harry to thump back into the wall, his head in his hands, wondering what else in this school happens that he does not know about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope its worth it...?

Louis trailed after Lottie and his mother as they walked around some random shop in the middle of town; he was currently pretending to look bored. It was Saturday, so obviously that meant Shopping Day! Louis loved shopping, just maybe not so much in the girls section. Louis leant on one foot, his left hip jutting out as he swung some of his sister’s clothes that she needed to try on, over his shoulder, his index finger hooks around the curved metal of the coat hangers. He slid closer to the wall, so his back was touching it, as he looked at his mother and sister to check that they were not paying any attention to him, as he edged down the wall. When he reached the entrance to male clothing section, he slipped through it, heaving a sigh of relief that he was not caught in his escapade. Going in the usual direction to the more ‘darker’ ranges, he saw a familiar mop of curls. Moving closer to get a better view he was met with Harry closely examining a leather jacket with stud on all across the shoulder pads and lining the pockets, it also had a luminous yellow hood that Harry was currently inspecting. It would suit Harry, Louis thought, even though it was a bit too, erm, _spiky,_ in his opinion.

After their little ‘moment’ in the closet, Louis had been completely ignoring Harry, except from the odd smile in the corridor, no more connection. Louis was also happy to say that he had no longer been harassed by Niall, minus the glares, but he could deal with them. He was ashamed and a little scared of what Harry thought of him, when he was hugging Harry, he was very clingy, would that change Harry’s view on him? Would he think he was just a baby that couldn’t keep his feelings in check? He really hoped not, but he guessed this was a good time than other to find out.

Louis strutted towards Harry, he wanted to appear confident, apparently acting bold is sexy…not that he was trying to attract Harry in any way at all, no, _definitely not._ He tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder, causing the other boy to spin around, his pupils blown wide as if he had just seen a ghost, _well,_ Louis was pretty pale, but that worked with the look he was going for. Harry sheepishly rubbed the scruff of his neck with the back of his hand, ruffling his curls,

“Louis! Hey…” he said, his eyes glancing behind him to look at the jacket again, as if to check it hadn’t run away before he could buy it. Following Harry’s gaze, Louis said,

“Hi, you gunna buy that?” Harry’s eyes wander back to the item of clothing and shrugs,

“I don’t know if I like it or not yet. What do you think?” Harry asked, his eyes actually looking interested at what Louis’ reply would be, as if he actually cared.

“I don’t know, the yellow and the black, are very…ugh…contrasting?” Louis stuttered, not really knowing what to say, it’s not as if he could say ‘it’s very _you’_ because that just sounds plain rude and as if he doesn’t really like it, which isn’t the case, it is just a very _Harry_ piece of clothing.

Harry rifled through the rail of jackets, picking a ‘medium’ size out from the middle of the rack, he took the coat off the hanger, putting the hanger back onto the rail so he did not have to hold it, and slipped the coat on around his shoulders. He adjusted it so the collar was slightly turned up and the sleeves were scrunched up near his elbows, he then looked around the room for a mirror. Louis silently pointed behind him, he had seen a mirror whilst he was trying to escape from his mum, speaking of her…how had she not noticed he was lost yet? Following Harry, he found him turned to the side in front of the mirror, pulling the jacket closer to his chest, seeing if it would zip up. Fiddling with the zipper for a few minutes, Harry could still not wedge it up. Louis almost giggled at the frustrated expression on Harry’s face, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were squinting as if he needed glasses, like Louis, not that he would _ever_ wear them in front of Harry of course. Rolling his eyes, Louis commented,

“That looks like a struggle” he said laughing. Harry paused for a second, to look up from the task and faux glare at Louis saying the words that didn’t need to be said, _Shut your trap Louis._ Taking pity, Louis asked gently,

“Do you want some help?” Harry huffed in embarrassment then looked up at Louis again, this time not with a death glare, but with wide, pleading eyes, begging him not to make him reply and put him to shame. Smiling carefully at Harry, Louis bent down and readjusted how the zip was attached together, sliding the metal up with ease. Harry had a faint blush hovering on his cheeks by the way Louis was on his knees for him, _ahh_ a position a lot of girls would love to be in, if he do say so himself.  Rising back to his (not so tall) normal height, Louis straightened out his own tee shirt and looked over at Harry, who had his back to Louis and was now facing the mirror straight-on, giving Louis a lovely view of Harry’s back and bum, even though he had many layers on, Louis could see the way the leather clung to his body, his muscles penetrating the flatness of the material. Seeing Louis staring at his behind caused Harry to have a smug smirk form on his face and he spun around, holding his arms up as if to say _‘well then, what do you think?’_ Louis checked Harry out not-so subtlety… _what_? You can’t blame him, this was the only time he had chance to do it without having to quickly look away when Harry caught his eye. Nodding in appreciation, Louis said,

“You should buy it, suits you” Harry’s grin widened and his eyes twinkled at Louis’ compliment. With an extra skip in his step, Harry walked to the cashier, grabbing Louis’ wrist to pull him along as he walked. Louis stumbled after him, surprised that Harry was even considering touching him in public in case somebody from school was there. Not to mention how he had not even brought up their little ‘moment’ in the janitors’  
closet, and if Louis was being quite honest, he didn’t want him to, it was not one of his finer emotional breakdowns and he still hasn’t gotten over the fact that he had let Harry get that close to him. They came to an abrupt stop at the end of the queue, waiting for it to die down and for their turn.

“So, have you bought any more head-banging CDs recently, anything you can recommend?” Louis asked making small talk. Harry’s eyes zeroed in on him and his lips twitched, was Louis offending his music taste or asking a reasonable question? Hoping it was the latter and he was not just being made fun of, Harry answered,

“Yeah, I did.” Not really wanting to recommend anything since he knew Louis would not like any music he listened to as it was not his taste, he added sarcastically, “So have you bought any more wrist-slitting soulful songs?” he copied smiling sweetly, so sweet in fact it was pretty obvious that it was fake, even to Louis who was usually clueless and oblivious to judging people’s facial expression to see whether they were real of false.

“Yeah, I did” he smirked, replying exactly the same way Harry did, not to wind him up, but to sound confidant and unafraid. When they were still waiting for an elderly couple in front of them to buy all their things which mostly consisted of tight tops with band names on and designer hoodies, things of which he really hoped were for their Grandchildren, Harry said,

“You’re wearing a lot of black today” he said nodding as if he was proud of his statement and it was a suffice thing to say.

Louis frowned slightly, “Is that meant to a compliment or…?” he trailed off, leaving Harry to fill the blank, which he quickly did with a swift nod. Happy with that rather immediate reply, Louis let the conversation draw to a close and they fell into a comfortable silence.

-***-

Harry checked his receipt as they were walking out of the store, that jacket sure did seem a whole lot of money, but if Louis thought it suited him then it was worth it. He hoped.

Louis trailed after Harry, completely forgetting that he had left his sister and mother in the store, or maybe more just blocking them out of his mind, yeah, that sounded the most likely answer. Harry flung an arm around Louis’ shoulders causing him to freeze slightly, and then gently easing into the touch as they continued to walk a few more steps as he became for comfortable. When they reached the pavement outside of the store, Harry dropped his arm and spun Louis around so they were facing each other with very a very small distance between them. Looking into Louis’ eyes, Harry mumbled,

“Do you, ugh, wanttocomeroundtomyhouse?” he said quickly, wringing his fingers round his wrist nervously.

“What was that?” Louis said, not trying to sound patronizing but he really did not just catch a word of what Harry had just said. Harry looked up shyly,

“Do you want to come round to my house and chill because my mums out and I really need a drink” he said. Louis froze slightly, what should he say? He really had better go home because his mum would be worried sick after his little disappearing act he pulled, and if his mother was worried, that meant his sisters would be too. Despite his better judgement, Louis agreed, being led by Harry down the unfamiliar streets by an arm swung loosely around his waist. It was a nice gesture, and it was nice to feel the warmth of Harry seeping into him and wrapping around him. He could get addicted to Harry very quickly, and it could be very hard to break the fixation.

-***-

Harry unlocked the door walking into the hallway and kicking off his shoes onto a mat on the left, and he also left the door swinging wide open on its hinges for Louis to follow after him. Louis copied Harry’s actions and took off his shoes, placing them neatly together next to one of Harry’s, the other one must have been strewn somewhere too far away for him to see. When Harry had made sure Louis had got settled, he began to charge up the carpeted stairs leading onto the second floor, Louis followed, trailing behind slightly as Harry’s long legs allowed him to jump up two of the stairs at a time, a skill Louis would _never_ be able to achieve, maybe Harry could carry him up one day…wait, w _hat are these thoughts_? Shaking his head, Louis wiped all his current thoughts out of his head and started with a fresh head, clear and blank, not wanting to know what other fantasies he could make up involving Harry, but that is all they were, _fantasies,_ and he had better make sure Harry never found out about them.

Harry’s bedroom was _exactly_ the stereo-typical punkish room that Louis had expected it to be like. With black furniture, black walls and posters tacked up onto the walls. Underneath a mirror pushed to the side of the room, there was a table and a chair with lots of different hair products on, hair spray, moose, curlers, you name it, Harry had it. The only thing missing was guyliner which Louis used _all_ the time, but that was okay, because Harry just was not that type of person to wear something like that. He also had a luminous, and I mean _luminous,_ yellow carpet, Harry was not a goth, he was a punk, he was not a massive fan of all black so he must have added the fluorescent colour to live the place up a bit, Louis would love to see what Harry thought of his room with his four black walls, black flooring and a minimal amount of furniture. Louis walked deeper into the room and, _ah, there was the quirky, random item he was expecting,_ Harry had fairy lights hovering over the bed, something a thirteen year old girl would have. Louis smiled slightly at Harry’s weird personality. Louis scanned the room looking for Harry, who was acting as if Louis was not there and was stripping off right in front of him, when he was down to his boxers; he started to rifle around in his wardrobe for some clothes. Louis just watched in awe at the boy’s flawless body, his skin was perfect all over, not a blemish or bruise in sight, tattoos littered all over his back, Louis was frozen in place, not to mention Harry had an amazing bum as well that he most likely took advantage of the sight of.

Louis was caught in a trance as Harry pulled on some black joggers with pink patches highlighting the pockets, bending down to pull them up. As he was looking down to tie the strings, Louis seemed to lose control of his body, l _iterally._ His feet carried him to stand behind Harry until they were merely centimetres apart. Harry must have sensed the presence behind him as his hands stilled and dropped to his sides, he didn’t move a muscle.

Still not in control of his body, Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s shoulders, tracing the splatter of star tattoos there, only simple ones, some coloured in, some not, nothing big but they covered the span of skin there. Trailing his hands down further he continued to trace downwards until he was met with the bird tattoos just above Harry’s nipples, Louis could see all of this from the mirror they were both looking at situated in the inside of the closet, he could see the many tattoos around Harry’s hips and torso and the ones that dipped beyond the waistline of his joggers, getting closer to the ultimate prize. Louis’ hands and palms chased the little markings all over Harry’s skin, until he was just above the ‘V’ of Harry’s hips. Harry still had not moved, and Louis did not know why he hadn’t backed away by now, this was way too intimate for Louis’ liking, but he could not bring himself to stop, he was enchanted by Harry’s body, if he was in his own mind, he would be out this door right now, embarrassed and confused that he would even think about touching a guy in that way. But he couldn’t move, and he didn’t think he wanted to for the time being. Ducking his fingers in the indent of the ‘V’ Louis’ fingers continued down the slope until Harry’s hands covered his,

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asked his eyes dark with lust (which was a reasonable emotion at a time like this so don’t judge him) and questioning.

That was about the time when Louis got his mind back in his own control, and he stumbled backwards falling onto the bed when it hit his knees, landing with a thump and ending up in an unruly position. He noticed the air now, thick with tension, _sexual_ tension. Harry just followed Louis with his eyes, watching Louis from his mirror as he still had not turned around.

Louis did not know how to reply, w _hat had he been doing?_ Everything just seemed to happen, as if his body was working by itself, but he couldn’t just tell Harry that ‘oh yeah, I think I may have been bewitched by your perfectness, oh wait is that even a word? I’m sorry I don’t really know, all I’m trying to say if you are beautiful’ _no, he definitely could not say that._  

Louis started to stutter, it was the only thing he could do, “I…you…we…you’re…but…” that’s when Louis lost it, he was nervous, embarrassed and scared, nobody could blame him for running the hell out of Harry’s house right then. He scurried home and flopped onto his bed, ignoring his sister’s worried and curious shouts and his mother’s annoyed and frustrated ones, all he could think about was what the hell had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The best thing about Harry is that he forgives and forgets. He doesn’t bring up past meetings if the conversation would turn awkward, he is just forgiving, and not many people can say they have such an easy-going nature that Harry possesses. So that’s why when Louis felt a tap on the shoulder while he was drinking his Yorkshire tea in the same café that Harry and Louis first became properly acquainted, he was surprised to see the culprit. Harry. Harry gave a cheeky grin and plonked into the chair opposite Louis, putting his own warm beverage onto the coffee table, the liquid sloshing slightly inside the cup.

“Anybody sitting here?” Harry asked, despite already sitting down. He leaned back further into the chair, placing his hands behind his head and giving Louis a toothy grin, showing off a new lip piercing. Louis squinted his eyes so he could gather more detail about the jewel, it was a dark purple diamond, glinting if the light caught contact with it, making it look even the more attractive, Louis wondered would it feel nice to kiss him with, the coolness of the gem stone pressed up close to his lips, digging into his delicate skin….wait, what? Louis really shouldn’t be thinking about this, like really, he s _houldn’t._ He thought he had blanked out all these thoughts from his brain as he was walking up the stairs at Harry’s house, obviously not, maybe the little ‘moment’ with Harry had re-jogged his memory of his past feelings, however much he wanted to or not. Realizing he was a little bit late to answer, he looked back at Harry who was glancing around the room, his eyes skating across every surface, obviously not taking the time to wait for a response. Stating the obvious, but really wanting to know he story behind it, Louis said,

“You’ve got a new piercing” he said. As much as he loved all the metal and extra studs, he would have also loved to see Harry without them on, out of mild curiosity.

“So I have” Harry shrugged, not giving anything away.

“Why did you get it, surely you have enough?” Louis questioned, wanting the absolute maximum information out of Harry, he didn’t really know why he was so interested, but there was no time to think of an answer whilst he was interrogating Harry.

“Because I felt like it?” Harry, said almost as if it was a question and seeking the approval of none other than gothic, Louis Tomlinson from school.  Louis leaned back from the scrutiny of Harry waiting for his ever so much appreciated response; he rolled his eyes and said,

“But _why_ did you get it? What does it mean? Why do you ruin your face like that?” Harry visibly winced at Louis’ remark about his face, it was not as if he was vain or anything, it was just he was seeking solace from Louis, and a comment like that from Louis cut his search short. Louis saw Harry’s reaction and quickly set it straight, “No! Not like that! I was just thinking that you would look really pretty without them, speaking as a friend to friend, of course?” Louis said, biting his lip hopeful that Harry would accept the term and at least be able to class them as ‘friends’ after inviting him to his house. Harry looked down sheepishly and nodded,

“You don’t like them?” he asked, his eyes trailing up Louis’ body and looking into his eyes with such innocence that he would never expect to see from the bad boy punk.

“Yeah, I love them, I just wonder what you would look like without them” Louis said, not really knowing what Harry was thinking at this stage as his face was emotionless except from the still slight glint of innocence twinkling in the dazzling green orbs.

“Sometimes I wonder what you would look like without eyeliner on and that white powder that you put on and think nobody notices” Harry said lightly, not trying to make Louis feel uncomfortable.

_The two boys tiptoe around each other far too much; it would help them both if they just told each other, out straight, what they were thinking._

Harry sighed at Louis’ expectant gaze and replied, “Makes me appear tougher, scares people into not messing me around like they used to” Harry said, his line of sight yet again dropping into his lap making Louis want to hook a finger under his chin and make their eyes meet, making sure that Harry knew that he had no reason what so ever to feel insecure around Louis, or anyone really, but he didn’t, maybe that would weird it out a little bit too much than usual. Picking up onto the vague answer, Louis questioned,

“Used to?”

Nodding, Harry explained:

“When I was younger, much younger, I was bullied a lot, quite badly, not the ‘steal your dinner money and call you names when the teacher isn’t looking’ type, but the ‘I’ll push you up against the lockers and beat the shit out of you’ type”, Louis shuddered at the curse word but let Harry continue, knowing this was not the time to bring it up when he was pouring his heart out like this, “So I thought if I changed my appearance, got a few more tattoos, it would help me gain popularity and stop people from pushing me around, and so far its worked” he said, not looking up at Louis at all. The Christian boy was speechless, he literally didn’t know what to say, so he said the most stupid thing he could have ever chosen,

“You shouldn’t swear, God doesn’t like it” even after knowing and accepting that this was not the time, e still said it, so let’s face it, Louis really had no social skills. Harry gave a started laugh, looking at Louis for the first time in the first few minutes,

“I’ve just told you I used to get bullied, me, Harry Styles, used to get bullied, and that’s all you can say?” he asked, in text it sounds self-absorbed, but in real life everyone knows that Harry was just as insecure as any other normal person, “You are one weird kid, Louis” he chuckled, actually keeping his eye contact he was containing with Louis.  Louis really didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or as a mean comment, but he decided for the first as Harry didn’t say it in a nasty tone. Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket before Louis had a chance to reply, Harry fished around in the denim and pulled the tablet out, checking the obvious text screen and stood up, draining the rest of his cup of the fluid.

“I gotta go now, see you later mate” Harry said, ruffling Louis’ hair as he departed. Louis slumped into his seat as he heard the doorbell ring as Harry walked out, Louis was slightly upset at Harry’s sudden abandonment, he really had wanted to ask more questions, but they could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the worst chapter I have ever written

**_Hey Harry, wanna come over today? My mum is out so I thought we could chill for abit-Lou_ **

Is that okay? Is that a socially acceptable question? Louis’ mum and sisters really were not there, leaving a completely empty house for Louis alone, a perfect time to invite Harry round, Louis had first thought of asking Liam, but he was busy at some Physics club or something, what a _geek._ It shows what kind of people only want to hang around with him. So that left Harry, beautiful, enticing Harry. But to say he was struggling with thinking of a nice way to ask was an understatement. He had already had to clear his drafts box on his phone at least twice because it was becoming too full.

**_Wanna come round to my house? We could watch a movie or something –Lou_ **

Okay that was sort of alright, Louis quickly sent it before he had chance to analyse it too much. His phone buzzed merely seconds after sending the text,

**_Okay, what’s your address, I can be five mins x –Haz_ **

Louis quickly typed out his address; he tried not to look too deep into the kiss at the end, mostly for his own sake so he would not get his hopes up. Right, five minutes, just enough time to have a quick tidy of his bedroom which was a complete and utter _tip._

-***-

Harry wasn’t meant to sleep over, _no_ really he wasn’t. But they had just finished watching Titanic (Harry’s choice, obviously a closet romantic at heart) and with him bawling his eyes out, Louis could not just let him walk home in the dark (even though nobody would dare lay a finger on Harry) so Louis just threw a blanket over them both and fell asleep on the sofa, snuggled next to Harry with his arm slung loosely over his waist. After all, his mum was in London with the girls until late tomorrow afternoon, so surely they would not get caught.

-***-

Yeah it seemed a good idea last night, Harry sleeping over, but Louis had to go to church, it was Sunday, God’s day of rest, _the_ most important day to visit God’s house, and Louis would be damned, literally, if he didn’t go. Louis looked at the sleeping punk beside him, what should he do? Leave him to sleep while he goes or kick him out, or…take him with him? It would be nice for some company whilst he was there, even if it was just singing hymns and praying, Louis blinked once and shoved Harry’s shoulder lightly,

“Hazza, Harry wake up” he whispered when all he received was a muffled _‘mphff’_ Louis sighed dejectedly and pulled up the corner of the blanket, attempting to get out, but Harry had seemingly wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and refused to let go, evidently chaining him to the sofa.

“Harryyy, let goo, I have to go to church” Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he muttered,

“Don’t leave me” he whimpered pathetically.

“Well get out of bed then, we are going to church” Louis replied. Harry’s eyes widened dramatically.

“No, no, no, no, I refuse to go” Louis did his classic puppy eyes and got down on his knees, so his eye sight was directly in front of Harry’s who was leaning on his elbow,

“Please, Hazza, I would really appreciate it if you came” Louis begged, blinking adorably.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Do I have to?” Louis nodded like a toddler, he was pretty impossible to resist when he was acting like this.

“I’m going in the shower, I expect clothes outside the door and a towel, preferably with a little bit of colour on if you can” Harry sighed, shouting down the stairs as he stalked to the bathroom. Louis smirked and ran upstairs to his bedroom, following Harry’s orders.

-***-

Louis was pleasantly surprised at Harry’s behaviour in the church; he closed his eyes and looked down when everyone prayed, and sang along with the hymns, his beautiful, rough voice standing out from the rest. He would occasionally smile over at Harry reassuringly, and Harry would smile back as if to say ‘its okay, I’m alright’.  Time passed pretty quickly with Harry there and soon enough, the service with over and they were back at his house, watching Bambi, yet another one of Harry’s choices.  They were pretty much spooning on the couch, Louis of course being the little one, more because of the height difference more than comfort.

-***-

“Oh no” Louis sat up quickly, looking out the window to see his mother’s car pulling up to the drive, he quickly leapt of the sofa, pulling Harry’s arm and dragging him with him. He man handled a dazed Harry to the back door, quickly unlocking it and pushing him out into the cool Winter’s air,

“Mum’s back, you gotta go” Harry’s eyes widened before leaping over Louis’ wooden fence shouting,

“Thanks for inviting me” Louis smiled and slammed the door shut before walking towards the food cabinets and opening the cupboard, rifling through it, looking casual. _Subtle, but effective._ He was just in time too as his mum walked in merely seconds later gushing about how good the trip had been, _that was a close shave._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this everytime but this really is the worst chapter I have ever written....and it took me ages to update so I added a cute fluffy scene, thanks for bearing with me you lovely people

After their little ‘get together’ at Louis’ house, they have been meeting up a whole lot more, at the coffee shop, but mostly at Harry’s house, which was where they were situated now and were currently having an argument now about who had the best sense of style, and since both of theirs were completely different, it wasn’t really going anywhere.

“You would get lost in the fucking night with all your black!” Harry giggled at Louis who was still full out laughing about Harry’s previous comment, something about a raccoon and ice cream, no one would really know because it didn’t make sense to anyone but Harry, a bit like his tweets, something that he had _definitely_ not been stalking.

“Well what if someone wanted to murder me, huh? I could blend in, yet you would stick out like a sore thumb with all you’re luminous, glow in the dark, colours” Louis countered, a smile stile present on his face.

“What about the complete opposite? What if I needed someone to see me because I was lost?” Harry replied, it was petty but was the only comeback he could think of. Louis’ eyes darkened at the challenge before standing up and flattening out one hand and scrunching the other into a fist, he brought them both together and smacked the skin together, acting tough, well that was the impression Louis was trying to give off.

“Well come on then, punk boy, how about a wrestle?” Louis said, both his fists clenched now but with the cat like grin on his face, Harry could not really take him too seriously.

“Oh it’s on” Harry said, standing up and positioning himself in a similar stance to Louis and bringing his face really close to Louis’ to appear threatening. Louis just chuckled even though he did feel _slightly_ intimidated as Harry was a few inches taller than him. Harry then pretended to spit into his hands as if he was getting ready, before stepping back to begin the countdown before they could start pouncing on each other.

Except that was what was meant to happen, but with Harry’s clumsiness and Louis’ lack of balance, Harry fell over _his own feet for God’s sake_ and unfortunately, fell straight into Louis who toppled over and crashed to the carpeted floor with a _thump._ Harry landed bang on top of Louis with their legs tangled and faces touching, perfectly aligned, meaning that not only was the top of their face touching, but the bottom half, as in _their lips._ To say Louis was mildly surprised when Harry began to move his smooth, soft lips against his own slightly chapped ones would be a massive understatement in itself.

But nevertheless, he let Harry take control of the kiss as he didn’t exactly have much experience at kissing as he was one of the most un popular boys in the school therefore everyone avoided him like the black plague or something. Harry look full use of the advantage and started to press down more onto Louis’ lips, making the kiss harder and rougher, they weren’t yet making out really, just moving their lips against each other’s, more a sweet kiss, but maybe not so sweet enough to be called chaste though. It was more the pent up emotions from both boys that made the kiss last so long and so enjoyable though, now they knew they were both on the same page and knew where they stood, and they weren’t just imagining the lingering looks they had been giving each other almost constantly over the last few weeks.

Louis smiled slightly into the kiss before pulling back, more for the need of air than anything, Harry’s lips followed Louis’ to try and prolong the kiss but Louis was adamant and twisted his head to the left so Harry’s lips met his cheek.

Harry pushed off from Louis so he was left just straddling his waist and looking down at the startled boy who was trying to refill his lungs after basically not breathing for 2 minutes.

When Louis had got his breath back, he looked at Harry who was also looking at Louis looking very flushed with his cheeks red and lips swollen.

“That was, ugh, nice?” Louis sighed, still confused about how and why Harry had kissed him. Harry breathed out a laugh,

“Nice enough to do it again?” Harry chuckled, but despite his comical manner, the question was serious. Louis nodded, leaning his head up to connect with Harry’s yet again who was leaning down. Their lips joined again, this time a bit more heated as Harry slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth, both of them swirling them around playfully.

_Well, that was a long time coming…_


	10. Chapter 10

_“Go on Harry, hit the cunt, the motherfucking queer deserves it”_

The words were swirling around in Harry’s mind, Niall’s Irish accent getting into every nook and cranny in Harry’s brain, _“hit the cunt, hit the cunt, hit the cunt”_ it was almost echoing against the walls, reminding what his life has become, he was a stereotypical bully, and he was expected to act the stereotypical bully, rough up the kids that were different, fucking kill the ones that were gay, and personally murder the gothic ones and dance on their graves, as in Louis. Louis who was stood in front of him, against the lockers, quivering like a leaf falling off a tree in Autumn. His eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights, but Harry’s were wider. Anyone else, the deed would be done, the kid would have a massive, red welt staining their cheek by now, but not Louis, Harry needed to think long and hard about Louis.

_“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry Louis, I’ll tell him to stop, I promise.”_

Harry’s mind flashed back to the day in the store cupboard, the day he had had Louis buried deep in his chest, his eyes watering and his full body wracking with sobs against Harry’s, he had promised, he had promised not to let Louis be in the position again. But now he was. Except this time, it was Harry holding him against the locker, not Niall. And it was Harry who was going to do something he would regret. Harry’s eyes were dark jade, only a small dot of black seen in the pools of green, he was angry, he was angry that he had been put in a position like this, with his peers chanting around him, egging him to hurt Louis who had done nothing wrong, he was just simply walking to the next class, but none other than Niall was the ring leader, his shouts the loudest, and his cheers would be the loudest when Harry eventually did it.

Louis was shaking his head manically; his eyes squeezed shut, whispering a chorus of,

_“Harry, Harry, Harry, please don’t do it, Harry, Harry, Harry”_

This made the high-schoolers around them laugh, _this boy is mad, maybe a good punch would knock some sense into him? The stupid goth, what an absolute freak._

Harry didn’t say anything, he just stared at Louis, not that Louis could tell with his eyes shut, he didn’t walk away, he didn’t turn to Niall and make him do it, he just stared. And all too soon, there it was, the moment of truth, the slapping sound of knuckle hitting skin, the red seeping from a cut just below Louis’ left eye, mixing with the salty tears, the scream of pain Louis let out as the connection was made and Niall’s whoop, who could forget Niall? An uproar erupted, the students laughed, cheered and jibed, all the while, Harry was silent, staring at his own hand, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he had just done, he had a light dusting of Louis’ blood covering his finger joints.

Louis was astonished, the pounding of the impact making him feel light headed, dazed, he felt like he was going to pass out, but that would only add to the people’s joy, so he ran, he pushed away from Harry, who seemed limp as he shouldered him out of the way, he just ran, away from there, away from school, away from life, he found a tree, he slumped against it, he relaxed, he fell unconscious.

-***-

**Lou, I’m sorry**

**Louis, babe, please answer me**

**I only want to know you’re okay**

**Please answer**

**I’m sorry**

**Answer my calls**

**Do anything to show you’re alive**

**I love you**

**I’m coming over**

_The next day_

**I tried to stop it, I really did**

**You know how Niall is, Lou, I couldn’t say no**

**Is your bruise okay, do you need me to nurse it better?**

**I can kiss it better for you**

**I’m sorry**

**You don’t need to forgive me, I wouldn’t**

**At least today I know you’re alive**

**I won’t stop chasing you, I want you to be mine**

**You are so beautiful**

The texts just kept coming, and each time, Louis would delete them. Harry was relentless, and Louis didn’t know whether that was a good thing that he cared, or a bad thing that it was really freakin’ annoying.

Harry did come round, every day in fact, knocking at Louis’ window late at night, knowing better than to go to the front door and ring the bell because of Louis’ parents. He would call for Louis, throw sponge balls’ of his sisters from his back garden at the window lightly, anything to get Louis’ attention.

But Louis never answered, never looked out, never even peeked round the window, he didn’t want anything to do with Harry, and so far, he was doing a great job with that. Except maybe, the daily beatings at school from him of course, but obviously they were all Niall’s fault, _of course they were,_ that’s what Harry said, so that must be the reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, more of a filler chapter

It’s been two weeks since Harry hit Louis, and Louis is no closer to forgiving Harry, maybe for the reason that he still hits him at school, _yeah probably because of that._ Everyday it’s the same, it ends up with Louis pushed up against a locker by Harry, not even needing Niall to tell him what to do now, however he didn’t punch anymore, he slapped him, it hurt less, physically but not emotionally, the pain was the same. Louis has learnt to just take it now, and sometimes Harry whispers in his ear, _“sorry”_ Students around them think he’s whispering threatening messages, maybe they would be better, at least it wouldn’t give Louis hope that Harry actually cared.

-***-

Harry had come to his house again last night (as he did every night) knocking and calling on his window. The amount of time he spent in the garden was getting longer and longer, even if there was no hope of Louis replying, but Harry didn’t know that.

Louis grabbed a bin liner full of junk, his mother had asked to take it out to the bins, and being the good, obedient son that he was, he went along with it. He swung the heavy sack over his shoulder, slipped on his jet black toms (he had even coloured the bottom of the shoe black with thick permanent marker) and trudged out of the door.

He was met by a rather random sight outside, there was a big, thick cross made out of black, white and grey flowers, all neatly packed in together, not a single petal out of place. The bouquet looked pretty expensive as the flowers were obviously real and they had nice, strong petals with not a single insect venturing near the plants.

Louis was in awe, why would Harry do this for him? Yes, he should be feeling bad, very bad, but he knew Harry was not well off and these flowers looked like they cost a lot of money. He sent a text to Harry, he was not ready to forgive him yet, but he could at least give him the benefit of explaining himself, even though he knew, one look at Harry’s face and all his morals would be out of the window.

**Come round. You have 5 minutes to explain.**

He was so happy the rest of his family was out, at least he had time to hide the flowers somewhere, right now the shed sounded, a quick, easy place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of mature I guess

Louis struggled to pull the short sleeved, black tee over his chest as he ran down the stairs, Harry was here as he had previously heard a sharp knock at the door and Louis had needed to get changed quickly as the flowers had left yellow pollen to stain his shirt. He didn’t even know why he bothered when he opened the door to see a tired looking Harry, his hair was a mess, his eyes were still droopy as he had obviously just woken up and ran straight round to Louis’ house, his shirt was still crumpled, a tell-tale sign. Louis just wanted to pull the withered boy into a massive hug, but that was defying the point, plus he knew, by the end of the night, he wouldn’t be able to carry on holding the grudge.

“Can I come in?” Harry pretty much whispered, causing Louis to have to strain his ears to hear the boy’s muffled words. Louis nodded, feeling rude that he didn’t invite him in earlier, too busy taking in the boy’s dreadful state, even though he probably didn’t look much better. Harry sidestepped Louis, walking through into the living room, when Louis had locked and bolted the door he retraced Harry’s footsteps and followed him into the living room, he was met by Harry who was curled in on himself and looked as if he was being swallowed whole by the deep, sofa cushions, along with his jumper that was hanging loosely around his upper body, low enough to give Louis a perfect view of his ever so enticing collar bones. Louis coughed awkwardly and plodded over to the arm chair, it was weird sat like this, usually they would be cuddled up on the couch together (even if they were usually at Harry’s house) or at the very least, touching in some way. When Harry saw that Louis had settled, he jumped right into it,

“Lou, I’m so sorry. You know what Niall’s like,” _Louis groaned, not Niall again_ “and you know we have to keep our image. If I went around holding your hand and kissing you, I- _we_ would be slaughtered. As I told you in the coffee shop, I worked so hard to build this status for myself, I can’t just lose it over something as petty as this” Louis could feel tears spring to his eyes, _petty,_ was that all he was to Harry? Well he was pretty pathetic if he was crying over something like this, _a boy,_ he was crying over _a boy._ Harry didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him though, he was just staring straight ahead as Louis silently cried, wiping his eyes with the bottom of his tee,

“If I knew you would react like this, I would never have done it. I’m so sorry, I really wish I hadn’t” Harry ended, still not meeting Louis’ eye. The watery, blue eyed boy continued to watch Harry’s almost lifeless form slump over, his shoulders sagging, as if he was giving up when Louis did not give an immediate reply. Louis prolonged the silence, almost as a punishment, the only sound was Harry’s deep, shallow breathing.

“I really wish you hadn’t done it too” Louis whimpered quietly, breaking the silence. When Harry heard how weak and wavered Louis’ voice was, he looked at him for the first time, Harry realised how small Louis looked, balled up in the massive arm chair, his feet tucked under his thighs, crossing his legs. His eyes were red and tear tracks were staining his cheeks, the water still flowing freely down them. Harry stood up cautiously, still not knowing if it would be acceptable to touch Louis when he was still so upset, maybe he would lash out at Harry, kick him, punch him, inflict some of the pain he had done on Louis, but _no, that would be too easy,_ if that happened, Harry wouldn’t still feel half as bad, plus he knew Louis would never do that, he would never hurt a fly, maybe because he was following God’s rules, or maybe because he was a genuinely nice person, probably both to be quite fair. The dark mark under Louis’ eyes from his eye liner was starting to expand, dark at the top and slowly getting lighter towards the dip on his cheek.

Harry continued to edge forward before dropping to his knees in front of Louis’ shaking structure, he had covered his eyes now, almost hiding away from Harry, not wanting him to see him in such a vulnerable state, he had let him one too many times, every day at school, and that day at the closet, but that day Harry had actually cared for him, looked after him, but also made a promise that he hadn’t kept. With shaking hands, Harry reached out to Louis, clasping his wrists and bringing the pale hands from his red face, letting Harry see the damage he had caused upon the boy. He had a small, thin, red scar where Harry had punched him the first time, and blue, purple and brown marks in all the places he had hit, Louis’ face almost a canvas for Harry, his paintings vibrant and colourful. Harry brought his fingers up to Louis’ eyes, dabbing lightly at the makeup, before wiping it away, dragging the pads of his fingertips beneath his eye, Louis sank into the touch, nestling into Harry’s hand, even through all this, he still sort of trusted him, or maybe he was just welcoming the cool feel of Harry’s hands from the icy air outside, either way, Harry could pretend Louis had forgiven him.

They stayed like that for a while, Harry bent in front of Louis, wiping his eyes, and Louis letting the tears fall into Harry’s skin, a painful reminder of what he had caused. When the makeup was gone, Louis was still not any closer to calming down, and Harry didn’t know what to do. _Should he hold him? Leave him? Kiss him? Talk to him? Please for once God, tell me what to do?_ Harry decided to go with his head when he didn’t get any signs from God and cupped his hands beneath Louis’ thighs before slowly lifting him up off of the armchair and into his lap, facing him so he was sat on his legs and straddling his hips. Harry turned around so his back was leaning against the bottom of the chair. He wrapped an arm around Louis, bringing him in closer to his chest; Louis burrowed his head into Harry’s neck, nesting his face into the skin as he fisted his hands into Harry’s soft, woollen jumper, the material running through the gaps of his fingers. Harry could feel the moisture dribbling down his neck as he began to sing,

 _You say I would make a better liar_  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now  
  
Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now   
I could be your perfect disaster   
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all   
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after

As Harry was singing he began to rock back and forth, bringing Louis with him, he didn’t know if it felt like a boat on a stormy sea or comforting but he really hoped it was the latter. His voice did seem to be soothing Louis as the dampness on his neck seemed to lessen and lessen and Louis’ breathing seemed to become more rhythmic. Eventually Louis emerged from his little sanctuary deep in Harry’s neck as he leaned back showing his puffy, red eyes. He looked weirdly beautiful; his hair on end and his cheeks flushed red. Harry continued to watch Louis, who sniffled slightly before an idea popped into Harry’s head,

“Can I make you feel better?” Harry asked quietly, scared of rejection. When he looked up he saw Louis staring back with his wide, blue eyes, clumps of his eyelashes stuck together from the water, he shyly nodded, making Harry’s heart beat harder. Harry slowly started to bring his lips to Louis’ reeling him in to a chaste kiss, Louis sighed into the movement, as if the stress from the day was being released at this one single moment, Harry started to lay down, bringing Louis with him as he was already on top of him. Louis was soon flush against Harry, pretty much laid on him like a small, thin mattress, Harry rolled over so he was on top of Louis, he wanted this to be a relaxing experience for Louis, he could tell this was the first time Louis had or was going to let someone touch him in _that_ way before, so Harry wanted to make it special.

Louis whimpered as Harry slowly began to trail his hand down Louis’ body, coming to rest on his crotch and slowly unbuttoning his trousers pants. Louis tried to help but Harry knocked his small hands out of the way,

“Just relax babe, let me take care of you” Harry whispered into his lips, Louis _did_ relax, sinking into the carpet, his body going pliant under Harry’s touch. When all the buttons were popped, Harry slowly took off all of Louis’ trousers, not wanting to leave them halfway down his thighs, making the whole situation seem cheap. Louis continued to move his lips against Harry’s, not really knowing what else to do except that, the whole experience was new, he didn’t know how to react, or even what Harry was going to do. Soon enough, Louis’ boxers were following his trousers and he was left naked from the waist down, no barrier between Harry’s hand and Louis’ skin. Louis was already hard so Harry didn’t need to do much as he began to stroke at Louis’ length, thumbing the precum along Louis’ cock, making Louis moan loudly into Harry’s mouth, he quickly swallowed the sound and continued to move his hand along with Louis’ thrusts into his hand. Louis disconnected their lips and buried his face into Harry’s neck, a place he had been a lot today, as he bit at the soft skin there, trying to keep in the sounds that were threatening to escape his mouth. Harry did not complain at the teeth sinking into his flesh, he didn’t even wince once as Louis came closer and closer to his climax and the teeth marks became deeper and deeper. All too soon it was over, Louis was shooting ribbons into Harry’s hand who pulled back when he was sure Louis had finished, showing Louis’ face again and kissing him, harder and rougher than the time before, Louis kissed back with just as much passion as he came down from his high. Harry’s hand was hot and sticky as he wondered around the room to get a tissue, leaving a limp Louis laid on the floor, catching his breath and re-living the pleasure he had just felt in his mind.

Not wanting to leave Louis alone for too long, Harry came back, collecting Louis’ clothes on his journey and dressing Louis again. Louis was obedient and let Harry dress him, turning to mush as Harry delicately moved his limbs into the material. Harry held his hand up for Louis to grab as he eased himself up from his position on the floor.

“Your mum is coming back soon, yeah? Do you want to come round to mine for the night? I just don’t wanna leave you after, y’know” Harry stuttered. Louis nodded weakly at Harry’s suggestion as the curly haired boy broke into a grin and ran upstairs to his bedroom for some fresh clothes for tomorrow. When he came down he had an ASDA bag swinging from his hand as he clasped Louis’ hand in his own and they walked to Harry’s house through the night. When they reached his home, they sneaked upstairs to his room, careful not to wake his mother who would already be asleep. They both stripped down to their boxers (after Louis not so subtlety checking Harry out) and they fell into the single bed together, curled up close and satisfied.


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh, I’m sorry, ugh, Harry, breakfast is ready”

Louis awoke to the sound of a feminine voice and a loud racket coming from the far end of the room that he was in, which definitely wasn’t his, and the voice definitely not one of his sister’s or mother. Louis could feel the hot press of somebody behind him, their arm wrapped around his waist, locking him to the bed, secure in their arms. _Harry._ The night before came flooding back to him, the crying, the apologizing…the hand job, _everything._ Louis’ eyes fluttered open and he was met by a sight that would be a lot more appealing if he was into women, the female had long flowing black hair and she was only wearing a small, silk nightgown, Louis shrunk back into Harry’s arms as he didn’t have a top on and from the outside it would look like both of them were naked, finding it reassuring to be closer to him.

Harry must have felt the sudden weight pressing against his chest and the ruckus from the side of the room as he awoke with a yawn. Without even opening his eyes, he tightened his grip around Louis and nuzzled into the back of his neck, Louis’ feathery brown hair tickling his face,

“Go back to sleep babe, it’s early” he mumbled, sleep dripping from his voice. Louis blinked, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just go straight back to sleep with a random woman watching them, not that he thought she would want to stay of course.

“Harry, who’s this?” the woman asked, leaning her hip to one side. This seemed to spark something in Harry as he jolted up, leaning on one elbow and frantically rubbing his eye with his fist.

“Mum, this is Lou” Harry croaked. Louis gave a small wave from the front of the bed, smiling adorably and blinking his own big, blue eyes at the sight of the woman. Anne gave a knowing smirk and smiled back at Louis before turning on her heel and flouncing back out of the room. Louis sunk into Harry’s arms in relief when she had left; at least it had gone moderately well, even if it would have been better to meet in more suitable and less-half-naked terms.

“Harry do you think we should get up yet?” Louis asked, knowing that was the right thing to say but snuggling closer to Harry despite himself. Harry muffled some incoherent words into Louis’ neck, whatever it was it was probably code negative as Harry did not even attempt to move. Louis _did try_ and move but Harry ended up swinging a leg around Louis’ waist and effectively chaining him to the bed. Louis sighed, deciding that he needed to take matters into his own hands, he turned over so he was facing Harry (he struggled quite a bit with Harry’s thigh trapping him down onto the mattress) and he locked lips with the punk boy, taking control of the kiss as Harry was still rather drowsy. It was a sloppy kiss as Harry was hardly moving his lips at all and Louis was not the most experienced of kissers (i.e his first kiss was yesterday)

“Get up lazy bones, or no more kisses for you” Louis whispered into Harry’s lips, who just snorted in return and rolled over, letting Louis slide out of bed, (even if he was slightly fangirling inside, _awww’ lazy bones’, Louis really is adorable_.) Louis just rolled his eyes, tucking the corner of the duvet tighter around Harry, t _ypical lazy teenager._

-***-

When Louis was fully dressed, he made his way outside of Harry’s bedroom (not without kissing the sleeping Harry on the forehead first) he bumped into Harry’s mother halfway down the hallway. She jumped slightly but quickly steadied the tea that was rocking in her hand making sure none of it spilt over the rim of the cup,

“Oh my Mrs Styles, I’m so sorry!” Louis exclaimed whilst trying to secure his own balance.

“No problem dear, but it’s not Mrs Styles anymore, its Mrs Cox, but you can call me Anne” she explained, a friendly smile lingering on her face which Louis gratefully returned,

“Sorry about this morning it’s just that Har-“ Louis began before he was cut off by Anne,

“Is okay, love you don’t need to explain to me! Just make sure you knock some style sense into him, he wears clothes that are far too bright and is basically an all-around rebellious bugger, someone like you could be good for him” Anne laughed, Louis quickly joined in even if he was a little uncomfortable at Anne calling her son rude words like that, that little comment was nearly as bad as swearing.

“I’ll try my best, but it’s going to be difficult” Louis grinned. Suddenly the sound of feet padding across the hallway was heard as Harry appeared his hair on end and with no more clothes on than he had gone to bed in, as in only his boxers.

“Mum, stop questioning him! He left the bed all cold” Harry pouted, holding his hand out like a small school child, he grabbed at the air in front of Louis, encouraging him to hold his hand. Louis’ gaze wavered to Anne to see what she would think about him holding his hand, she was merely smiling at her son’s childish antics therefore giving Louis all the reasoning he needed to grab onto Harry’s large hand, he linked their fingers together as they stood in front of Anne.

“Well, I’m going to work boys, have fun” Anne groaned as she trudged down the stairs, muttering something about how lucky they were only to need to care about schoolwork. Before Anne was even halfway out of the door, Harry had dragged Louis back to his bedroom and pinned him down to his bed, sucking delicately at the skin beneath Louis’ jaw,

“You know what this means don’t you?” Harry mumbled, his teeth grazing Louis’ stubble slightly,

“What?” Louis whimpered, the love bite on his neck becoming more and more colourful.

“You can come around anytime you want now” Harry giggled as he kissed a trail up Louis’ chin before letting their lips meet in a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys I'm so ill so you are well lucky to even get an update, even if it is bad lol, now let me get back to wallowing in self pity

So Anne had asked Louis to basically give Harry a makeover, as in change his sense of style and even if she only meant it as a joke, Louis completely agreed with her, Harry’s clothes _were_ very bright. So Louis was taking it completely seriously. He felt a bit like Gok Wan, and to be fair, he was camp and as gay as him so it was a pretty good example.  

**Step One for Harry’s Transformation: Music**

_The music you listen to changes your whole view on simple things, it changes your aura, so maybe if Harry listened to some more calming, less ‘I want you to bang you head against the wall along with the beat’ sort of music, he may feel more inclined to wear less luminous clothing._

Well that is what Louis hoped anyway. Louis had bought a whole range of CDs such as Ed Sheeran, Neon Trees, Bruno Mars and Coldplay to name a few, the usual stuff you would find in Louis’ iTunes, but maybe not so much Harry’s.

-***-

Louis knocked on Harry’s door, the HMV bag swinging in his hand as he stepped back off the step, waiting for someone to open the door. The unmistakeable mop of curls popped up behind the glass as Harry fiddled with the lock, turning the key to open it. When he saw Louis stood on the grass looking sheepish, he waved him in and stepped closer to the wall to let Louis past,

“Hey babe,” Harry said, still smiling at Louis and waiting for him to take his shoes off.

“Hiya, I come bearing gifts!” Louis exclaimed, lifting the bag up in the air. Harry looked at it curiously for a moment before leading Louis upstairs to his bedroom.

“What have you got?” Harry asked suspiciously, eyeing the bag.

“Music for you to try out thought it would be a nice change” Louis smiled, sweeter than sugar, doing quite well considering he still hadn’t crumbled under Harry’s intense glare.

“Why? I like my music” Harry asked, still eyeing the back and every so often flickering his eyes up to Louis.

 “Can you at least look at them?” Louis sighed, not really knowing how to respond without giving the game away.  Harry nodded and watched as Louis got the CDs out of the bag, he laid them all out on the bed in a straight line and watched as Harry scanned them all quickly before shaking his head.

“No way am I listening to this shit” Harry said, still shaking his head in protest.

“Pleaseee, I spent _loads_ of money on it” Louis whined, he was relentless, if doing all this might make Anne like him even more than she already did, then it was a job worth doing.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, “I will give you the money back”

“I don’t want the money, I want you to put them to good use and listen” Louis grumbled, shoving the CDs closer to Harry.

“Don’t you like my music taste?” Harry moaned, looking at Louis with big green eyes that would put anyone under a trance when used in the right way.

“Well, no, but you are entitled to your own likes and disl…”

“My mum put you up to this didn’t she?” Harry growled, his eyes lighting up in recognition.

“N-no, she didn’t…” Harry smiled then at Louis’ nervous stuttering. Harry grinned and crawled over to Louis, pushing him to the floor and kneeling on top of him, his necklaces brushing over Louis’ chest.

“She bloody did didn’t she?” Harry said, leaning down to bury his nose into Louis’ neck. Louis squirmed under the contact, trying to get away, but not succeeding; he eventually gave in and nodded, jostling Harry slightly,

“Yep, and apparently I’m not very good at secret missions” Louis laughed, lying limp on the floor under Harry. Suddenly Harry brought his face out of Louis’ neck laughing,

“I can’t believe you thought that would work” Harry giggled, and soon enough, Louis was chuckling along with him. Harry brushed his lips against Louis’, the kiss was messy and clumsy as Louis was still laughing but it was nice nonetheless. Harry rolled over, bringing the older boy with him so Louis was laid flat on top of Harry, their bodies aligned. Harry always seemed to be the one that controlled the kisses; he thought Louis might want a go. He certainly did as he took control, licking into Harry’s mouth sloppily as he was still quite new to this _kissing thing,_ but he knew Harry wouldn’t bring it up, he was just like that. Another thing he loved about Harry Styles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I haven't even made an attempt to correct this, and by the way, updates will be even slower now since I have to go back to school tomorrow

Harry and Louis were laid on the couch, Louis tucked up under Harry's chin with his head resting on Harry's chest and a hand fisted in Harry's shirt, their legs were tangled and Harry was aimlessly twirling Louis' hair around his fingers as he watched the film. Louis had all his intentions on watching the DVD, really he did, but that was pretty difficult when he found the steady up and down movements of Harry's rhythmic breathing so mesmerising. Harry was completely engrossed in the film and didn't notice when Louis rested his chin on the back of his hand so he was staring directly at Harry's face which was blank and calm as he watching the moving pictures on the screen.  
   
They both just sat like that for a while _, just watching_.   
   
"Harry?" Louis said, breaking the silence but only in return for something better: Harry's attention. Harry dragged his eyes away from the screen to look back at Louis whose hair was slightly mussed from lying with the side of his head flat against his chest.   
   
"Yeah?" Harry mumbled his speech lazy and long in his relaxed state.  
   
"What are we?" Louis asked quietly, waiting for the answer that he didn't know if he would like or not.  
   
Harry smiled dopily, "We can be whatever you want us to be, Louis" Harry said, leaving a wide range of options for Louis. _What does he want them to be? Best friends who occasionally kiss and give each other hand jobs?_ He wants to be Harry's boyfriend, but that sounded a bit too forward.  
   
"Well, I want us to be together, we could be like..." Louis trailed off as he still hadn't really thought of a good _'label'_ for them yet.  
   
"Boyfriends?" Harry filled in carefully. _Bingo._   
   
Louis nodded shyly, his eyes travelling downwards so they were looking at Harry's exposed collarbones, _not a good idea_. Luckily Harry was already hooking a finger under Louis' chin and bringing their eye contact together again,  
   
"Yeah Louis, that's fine" he smiled. Louis gave a sigh of relief before nestling back under Harry's chin and cuddling close.  
   
 _That was that then._  
   
-***-  
   
Louis came round the next day, his eyes bright and an extra skip in his step as he went to see his boyfriend, a word sickly sweet coming from his lips, not that he could tell his mum that, no, being gay was a sin, and being kicked out of his home did not look nice, he knew he could always come to Harry, but then he would just feel like a charity case, sponging of their not-too-large income.

“What is that?” Louis asked as soon as he saw the white gauze wrapped around Harry’s left arm, just below the inside of his elbow. Harry just smiled mischievously as he let Louis into his house and up into his room. When they were both sat crossed legged on the floor facing each other, Harry stuck his arm into the space between to them and looked at Louis expectantly,

“Why don’t you have a look?” Harry asked, nodding his head pointedly down at his arm as he urged Louis to take the bandage off. With careful, delicate fingers, Louis did just that and began to unravel the white material.

He threw the strip of fabric onto the floor beside him, he inspected Harry’s arm thoroughly, and that’s when he saw a small patch of red, the skin looking angry and irritated, and that’s when he saw it, surrounded by all of Harry’s other rebellious tattoos he saw a single ‘L’ squeezed in next to a huge red rose (a tattoo Harry had had done previously). Louis gave a collective gasp before looking back at Harry who was also looking down at the tattoo seeing how it looked for the first time, Louis brought his hand above the ink, hovering above it,

“Can I?” Louis almost whispered, Harry nodded and Louis brought his hand down gently to touch the black letter. He traced it multiple times before retracting his hand and leaning closer to Harry and joining their lips in a bruising kiss. Harry moaned softly as Louis climbed onto him, straddling his lap, their breathing was laboured at the kiss grew hotter and tongues were added into the mix. As their lips were moving together, Louis traced his thumb over the tattoo, stroking it lightly; he started to trail his hand down Harry’s arm and clasping his fingers around Harry’s wrist.

“I don’t know how to do this” Louis mumbled into the kiss, Harry’s lips muffling the words slightly.

“Do what?” Harry spoke into Louis’ mouth, not wanting to break the heated contact. His question was quickly answered as Louis brought his hand down to squeeze Harry’s crotch.

“Oh” Harry muttered, in recognition, understanding what Louis had been suggesting. “Louis, whatever you do will be fine,” Harry said, reassuring Louis greatly. Louis could tell that Harry was pretty far gone anyway from the bulge in his jeans and Harry’s heavy breathing, which was also caused from Louis’ rough pounce on Harry and their kissing.

Louis pressed the heel of his hand into the stiff material of Harry’s jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping the fly quickly. With Louis’ hand closer to the goods, Harry’s whimpers got more frustrated and Louis vaguely thanked the Lord that Anne had gone grocery shopping. Louis continued to stroke his thumb against the skin of Harry’s stomach, massaging the flesh as he slipped his hand into Harry’s boxers so the hot press of Harry’s crotch was against his hand. Harry nibbled lightly at Louis’ lips containing his moans at the contact he needed was rewarded and as Louis began to stroke his length. All too soon it was over and Louis’ hand was coated in Harry’s substance and Harry fell so his back was flat against his bedroom floor. Louis was still sat up with his legs either side of Harry’s hips and he was left looking at his hand,

“Oh” Louis whispered.

“Oh” Harry repeated, giggling . Louis rolled his eyes and stood up, looking around the bedroom for a tissue. Before he could get away, Harry grabbed a hold of his (clean) hand and kissed each of his knuckles lightly, before letting out a final, quiet,

“Thank you.”


	16. Chapter 16

Things have been fine with Harry and Louis recently. Just dandy. It has just been HarryandLouis, too boys in love, they may not be able to show it at school, but thats okay, its a secret only shared by them, and them alone and that is fine. But all good things come to an end right? Nothing can be as sweet without a little sour. And that sour came in the form of the beautiful Georgia, Harry's former lover who migrated to America to live the dream, leaving a tearful Harry to get his act together and move on. Yes, it took months and the thought of being alone and single was daunting, but now he had someone better, some one even more beautiful, someone with light brown feathery hair and large, innocent blue eyes (usually outlined with eye liner of course.)   
   
He never expected her to come back, America was a long way away and expensive to fly back and forth from. He specially did not expect her to burst into his English class claiming she had something very important to tell him.  
   
-***-  
   
It was nearing the end of class and Mr Rennison was still yapping on about something to do with Shakespeare, Harry was meant to be taking notes but he was too busy subtly staring at Louis who was at the other side of the classroom,also casually looking back at him. The bell should be ringing any minute, exactly 6 minutes Harry calculated as his gaze flickered towards the clock, the time was dragging on as Mr Rennison's tone of voice lulled and his words became soft and indistinguishable as Harry fell into the familiar, Louis daydream. Louis had his chin neatly resting on the palm of his hand and his body was slightly turned on the chair so he was facing Harry and not straining his back, nobody seemed to have noticed the heart eyes they were sending each other, just as well really, nobody wants to ruin their reputation do they?   
   
That was about the time when the door was flung open, slamming against the plaster wall and swinging on its hinges. Harry and Louis both jumped, dragging their eyes away from each other and towards the cause of the sound. Harry inwardly groaned as he saw the girl, he was not pleased to see her after the state she left him in, plus this was not a good time, Harry had just got settled down with Louis, his Boo Bear, Georgia better not ruin this for him. But Harry had to admit, she was still as gorgeous as he remembered, long, flowing brown hair pillowing around her shoulders and blue eyes, not as nice as Louis' but still sparkling, but maybe Harry was just biased with Louis to see all of the beauty he once saw in her.   
   
Georgia's eyes scanned the room before landing on Harry, she gave a small smile before strutting over to him, the heels of her shoes clacking as her long, slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, her manicured nails digging into the palm of his skin where his veins ran. She tugged at his arm, lifting him off of his seat and promptly dragging him out of the room, out into the hallway. Harry didn't have time to look at Louis or tell the teacher what was happening, all he could do was try and not fall over.   
   
The corridor was empty as the two teenagers stumbled out, when they were safely out the door and it was shut behind them, Georgia let go of Harry's wrist allowing him to slump against the wall.   
"What the hell are you doing here Georgia?" Harry asked, his voice intent and his gaze nervous.  
"I'm not going to go with all the pleasantries Harry and say I missed you, because I have not, but I've moved back to England because my dad got his job offer back and its even better than the one in America and to be quite fair, you were a bloody phenomenal shag, so I sorta came here to say, will you take me back?"  
To say Harry was gobsmacked was an understatment. She had the cheek to flounce back in here, after 8 months, and ask something like that? And the crude mannor she was talking to him in was a little degrading and a lot less angelic than Louis' sweet way of charming everyone by a single word, except maybe Niall and the other dicks he called his friends.  
"Georgia I think you already know the answer to that, I don't want anything to bloody do with you, I have a boyfriend, I have moved on, and by the way, its great to know how you felt about me, 'a great shag', was that all I was to you?" Harry shook his head mortified before turning back to go back to class.   
30 seconds left before bell.  
Thats when Harry felt a steel grip on his arm, bolting him in place against the wall, the familiar dig of Georgia's nails digging into his skin was a painful reminder who he was dealing with.   
"I don't think you quite get the memo" Georgia snarled before pushing her body against his (and lets just say it was a long time since Harry had felt breasts against him) before clasping her mouth around his, shoving her tongue hot and wet into his mouth, roaming around and twirling his tongue around hers, licking the roof of his mouth when she found out Harry was not  as willing to go along with the kiss as she had first planned. In fact, Harry had a hand on her waist, trying to push her off as one of his hands was still in her grasp, also struggling to break free.   
*BRING*  
The bell had rung and yet had Georgia to get away from Harry. Her kissing was persistant, even against the snapping of Harry's teeth and thrashing of his body and limbs. The students were piling out, some people wolf whistling, some girls sighing wishing to be in Georgia's place, but only one person's reation mattered to Harry. Louis'.  
Louis' face was red and his jaw clenched tight, almost anchoring the tears inside of him, acting as flood gates. Harry's eyes widened as Louis ran down the hall in the direction of the boys toilets. Right, that was enough for Harry. He shoved away from Georgia, not caring how she fell to the floor with a crash, sloppily wiping her mouth with the back of her hand with a content smirk on her face. Girls (and boys) crowded around her to help her up and get the gossip as Harry set off down the hallway, jogging in the direction Louis had ran.   
He turned the corner and pushed opened the swingy door which had a blue platypus on (you would think they were like 6 or something) and he saw one of the doors was bolted shut, the rest of the bathroom was empty. Out of the boxed cubicle, heart-wrenching sobs were being emitted, sounding muffled probably by the skin of Louis' hand as he always covered his mouth as he cried, as if it quietened the sound. Harry's heart clenched as he set his back against the wooden slab before slowly sinking to the ground outside the toilet, the cries never ceasing.  
"Louis, baby, I can explain, open the door" Harry whipsered, knowing it was useless. Louis didn't reply, but the sobs stopped, only the sound of sniffing to be heard and the the heavy, uneven breathing of Louis. Harry knew Louis, he knew this was a silent way of saying, 'go on then'.  
"That girl you saw, she was Georgia, my ex girlfriend. She moved to America a few months ago, I never expected to see her again, she left me heart broken, I did not know what to do with myself. But then I met you, and everything seemed okay again, and it still would be, Louis, babe, she just forced herself on me, I didn't want to kiss her! I swear! I understand if you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore, all I'm asking is that you can forgive me and undertstand the situation"   
The room was quiet for a few seconds, before,  
"Did you love her?" Louis' voice mumbled, sounding wrecked and weak and heavy with tears. Harry nodded, even if Louis couldn't see,  
"I did, very much, but now I love you, even more than I ever did for her" Harry whimpered, as cliche as that was. All was silent once again as the tension hung over them like a rain cloud.  
Harry heard the slide and clink of metal as the lock was unbolted and he quickly scrambled to his feet, turning around to face the door, ready to greet Louis. But the door never opened, nothing moved from inside the cubicile, Harry slowly opened the door to see Louis, curled up on the toilet seat, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin blotchy, dark marks of guyliner under his eyes and peach coloured tracks of skin peaking out from his thick layer of white powder, his chin was tucked under his knees which were pulled up to his chest.  
Harry gasped quietly before swiftly ducking down and gathering the small, quivering boy into his arms, swaying them both softly as Louis tucked his face into Harry's neck, wet tears seeping into his skin,  
"I'm sorry, Louis, so very, very sorry"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late/rubbish/short update as per usual. Still waiting for my beta on Wattpad to send me the corrections so currently the grammar and spelling is all over the place, much love xx

_“Harry, what if they don’t like me?”_

It’s been 5 days after the little accident with Georgia but now Louis and Harry were stronger than ever, so strong in fact that Harry thought this was a perfect time to introduce Louis to his friends, as in Zayn and Niall. As in Niall that Harry first saved Louis from and has constantly bullied Louis nearly every day at school over the past 7 years, maybe that’s one of the small reasons that Louis is worried. Or maybe it’s because he is going to have to talk to Zayn for the first time, Zayn Malik who is nearly as popular as Harry, still has all the girls after him and has the most intimidating haircut Louis had ever seen, the tattoos do not help either. And of course, _“What if they don’t like me?”_ was the first question that popped into Louis’ head at the first mention of a meeting.

“It’s impossible not to like you Louis, you are adorable!” Harry cooed, twirling Louis’ hair around his finger which was very easily done considering the position they were laid in on the bed, Harry with his head propped up by some cushions and Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest.

Louis snorted, “Well Niall has managed to hate me ever since primary school” Louis deadpanned, ignoring the way Harry froze slightly and his grip tightened around Louis, obviously remembering when Louis had asked Harry to stop Niall hurting him and had pretty much broken down in front of him.

“But he will know how much you mean to me for me to introduce you to them that he’ll apologize and you can become friends. Plus Niall is not as scary out of school, he’s like a little bunny rabbit…except he doesn’t have dodgy teeth anymore.” Harry said, continuing to stroke Louis’ hair.

“But will they still like you though, when they find out your gay?” Louis questioned, nuzzling deeper into Harry’s collarbones.

“They know I’m bisexual, but I’ve never been with a boy before, well not that they know of, for them to react” Harry said, moving his arm to adjust to Louis’ new position.

“When are they coming over?” Louis asked, watching as Harry’s eyes flickered over to the clock hanging on the wall in his bedroom and watched as his eyes widened.

“Anytime now! Quick, off the bed, I need to make it” Harry stressed, patting at Louis’ hip to get him to hurry and stand up. Louis groaned but nevertheless he still stood up obediently and waited at the side of the bed as Harry lifted the duvet up and placed it back down on the mattress so all the crinkles were straight. When the bed was made Harry scanned the room looking for anything that was out of place or needed a tidy, he redeemed the room ‘okay’ as he turned to the mirror on the inside of his wardrobe to check his hair was neat.

All too soon there was a knock at the door and Harry was turning around to bug Louis and reassure him,

“It’ll be fine babe, Niall won’t hurt you, and if he even tries to lay a finger on you he won’t have any fingers left” Harry soothed (well as soothing as you can get). Louis nodded into Harry’s neck and he was released as he followed Harry who was leading his way down the stairs, Louis’ hand clasped in his own.

When they reached the door Louis took one last deep breath and Harry gave his hand a squeeze before turning the handle down to reveal Zayn and Niall. They were both dressed similarly to Harry, with dark black jeans, a black top with some bright coloured rock band logo on and heavy, studded boots. When Niall first laid his eyes on Luis they automatically darkened,

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, he’s your bloody boyfriend? It’s bad enough you being half queer, but with him? That’s taking the fucking mick mate” Niall growled, his eyes never leaving Louis’ face even though it was obvious he was talking to Harry, “Was it him who turned you like this? Did you catch the bloody disease?” Niall continued. Louis could see Harry’s muscles visibly hardening as he clenched the hand not holding Louis’ into a fist before releasing it again, then closing it back up, as if trying to calm himself and resist himself to not punch Niall. Louis cowered behind Harry, even though Niall looked didn’t look like he was about to hurt anybody, he knew first hand that he was _not_ harmless and could turn in a split second. Zayn coughed awkwardly from beside Niall, using his shoes to roll some of the pebbles around on the ground, Louis watched him for a moment before his gaze flickered back to Niall, ready for some self-defence if he did suddenly pounce.

“Niall shut the fuck up! It’s not a bloody disease it’s just a sexuality, and if you don’t like it, you can just leave” Harry said, his voice low and defensive, wrapping his arm tight around Louis even though it must have been uncomfortable as he had to bend his arm behind him and round Louis’ waist. Louis leaned into the touch, feeling safer in Harry’s arms, knowing he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him; he nuzzled his face into the back of Harry’s neck, hiding away from the two boys in front of him, still careful not to smudge his eyeliner. Louis felt Harry shiver but he didn’t move at all.

“Well before he came you weren’t a fag” Niall said, disgust lacing his voice.  

“Well maybe because the only guys I hung out with before Louis was you two and to be quite honest, you’re just a dick and Zayn has Perrie, not that I could ever love you anyway, Niall” Harry agued, his voice rising slightly but the low tone remained unscathed.  Niall broadened his stance when Harry insulted him, almost as if he was superior, but everyone there knew if there was ever a fight between Harry and Niall, Harry would definitely win, no question about it. Zayn remained silent; he kept his eyes trained to the grown, acting oblivious to the argument happening beside him.

“What the fuck Harry? I’ve been your friend for like, forever and this is how you treat me? Maybe we should just fuck off then and leave you with you pretty little boyfriend” Niall sneered, turning on his heel to walk back down the path, not even checking to see if Zayn was following him.

“Please fucking do” Harry shouted after Niall, anger clear in his voice. When Niall was halfway down the street, Zayn spoke up for the first time,

“I should, er, go after him” Zayn stuttered, talking to Harry. Harry nodded in reply, giving him the go ahead for him to leave, before Zayn turned and left like Niall, he nodded in Louis’ direction and said, “It was lovely to meet you Louis, I’m sorry about Niall, I’m sure Harry will treat you well.” And with that Zayn was gone, slumping his shoulders and trudging after Niall.  When the pair were safely gone, Harry spun around and hung both of his hands loosely on Louis’ hips,

“Well, Zayn approves and lets not talk about Niall” Harry smiled slightly, not quite reaching his eyes but it was enough to reassure Louis that Harry wasn’t mad that he had caused Harry to lose ½ of his gang, “How about tea and cuddles and Love Actually on the sofa” Harry asked softly, already leading Louis towards the kitchen and to the kettle. Louis nodded nevertheless, _yeah, tea, cuddles, Love Actually and Harry sounded perfect._

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not checked again, sorry for taking so long to write, I got distracted by #askliam :)

****

The room was pumping. The sheer loudness of the guitar was making the room vibrate, and the drums were making the walls and floor shake. The people around Louis were screaming and singing along with the lyrics, their hands waving manically in the air as they clapped along with the pulse. The room was hot and being tightly packed in to such a small area of space was definitely not helping, Louis could feel Harry pressed closely against his side, also with his hands in the air. The electric bass guitar was making Louis’ ears thump, with every string strum it send a quick spark of pain to his ear drum. Harry seemed completely oblivious to the sound and did not seem affected at all, singing along to the rock band that was screaming the words into the microphones.

The pair had already been here for a couple of hours and the band was showing no sign of stopping. Louis had been ready to leave within the first hour, but now he was only really staying for the euphoric look on Harry’s face, it was actually rather adorable. He decided that if they hadn’t finished all their songs by the end of this one, he would drag Harry out of the club himself if he didn’t want to leave. Louis’ ears were getting more painful by the minute and a shrill ringing was coursing through his brain, he knew he was going to have the mother of all headaches tomorrow morning, worse than a hangover after a good night out.

Louis could tell the song was drawing to a close so he tugged on Harry’s arm, if this was the last song, then it would be a massive struggle to get to the door so it was better to get out sooner rather than later. Harry didn’t seem to notice Louis’ urgency to leave so he tugged a little harder, Harry noticed this time and he turned to Louis with his brow furrowed, in silent questioning. Harry leant down so his ear was right next to Louis’ mouth so he could easily shout into it so he could hear, he didn’t put his ear close enough to smudge the white powder and black lip liner smothering Louis’ face, it was caked on thick but elegantly done. Louis’ curled his hands into Harry’s hair, bringing his head closer to his lips before nipping at the shell of Harry’s ear then practically shouting,

“Can we go now? My ears hurt” Harry pulled back and nodded, grabbing onto Louis’ hand and weaving them both out of the cluster of people. When they were in the dark hallway and the door to the main event was safely shut, Harry led Louis into the toilets. He checked no one was in before pushing Louis up against the wall and kissing him roughly. Louis incorporated with as much enthusiasm before he felt hands slide down his back and down to the top of his thighs, hitching him up so he was able to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. When Louis was safely off the ground and clinging tightly to Harry, he was carried over to the sink and placed on the counter, the cold tile burning through his trousers. Harry stayed in between Louis’ legs but he moved his hands out from underneath his thighs to gently cup Louis’ cheek, deepening the kiss.

“I love how you’re shorter than me” Harry whispered breathlessly into Louis’ mouth, never ending the kiss. Louis couldn’t find the energy within himself to argue otherwise as he slowed the kiss down, his lips moving lazily against Harry’s, not that he wasn’t enjoying it, just that he was too tired to do much but let Harry swirl his tongue against his in attempt to wake him up a bit.

Harry could tell Louis was starting to feel drowsy as he carried on to do most of the work. Louis did not seem to liven up what so ever so he pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips, before he rested his forehead on Louis’ shoulder, panting slightly. Louis rested his head in a similar place to Harry as he also worked to regain his breath.

Louis could feel his eyes fluttering shut as he leant more of his weight against Harry, slumping into his shoulder. Harry seemed to feel this against his shoulder and his arm jostled a bit as he dug around in his pocket to find his phone. When he had a grasp on it he pulled his hand out of the denim and wove one of his hands into Louis’ hair to rub soothing circles into his scalp as he dialled the number one-handed onto the screen. Harry held the mobile against his ear as Louis edged closer to him, pulling his legs tighter around his hips,

“Hi, I’m at the Funky Buddha night club, could I have a taxi to here please?...Just for two people…yeah…yeah…okay, yeah…okay, thank you…yeah, see you in five” Harry spoke into the phone, being as still as he could all throughout the conversation, careful not to unsettle Louis.  When the phone was safely in his pocket Harry spoke quietly into Louis’ ear,

“The taxi will be here in five mins out the front entrance, we need to go wait outside for them, do you want me to carry you?” Louis just groaned in response and Harry took that as his cue to lift Louis into his arms, Louis was pliant under his touch as he adjusted his head so it was resting on his shoulder and his legs were in the crook of his elbow. Harry handled Louis with ease as he carried him out into the courtyard of the club, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a bench and he awkwardly carried Louis towards it before gently placing onto it. Louis slumped onto the wood as Harry sat down, before he could even get comfy Louis was crawling into his lap and cuddling into his chest, trying to share their body heat.

After a couple of minutes the taxi still wasn’t there and Louis was beginning to start shivering uncontrollably, it was the middle of Winter and Louis hadn’t had enough common sense to bring a coat, despite Harry reminding him an uncountable amount of times.  Harry sighed before leaning his back off the bench and pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his leather jacket (which may or may not be the one Louis helped him pick.) When the jacket was fully off he draped it around Louis’ shoulders who snuggled into the thick lining of the coat but stayed incredibly close to Harry who was acting as a human hot water bottle.

When the taxi finally did decide to arrive, Louis was fast asleep and curled in a ball in Harry’s lap. Contemplating how to get Louis to the taxi, Harry stood up and carried Louis in his arms, bridal style, into the taxi. Harry covered Louis’ head with his hand as he ducked Louis into the back seat of the car as he slipped into the car next to him. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s side in his sleep, tucking his legs under himself and clinging onto Harry’s arm as his head lolled onto Harry’s shoulder.

The ride to Harry’s house was silent except from the occasional grunts from Louis in his sleep and his slow, shallow breathing. When the taxi came to a halt, Harry paid the man the prescribed amount before climbing out of the cab, Louis yet again being carried, before walking up the path to his house, unlocking the door and trailing up the stairs to his bedroom. When they reached the room Harry dropped Louis carefully onto his bed and shut the door. He pulled off his own trousers, shoes, socks, shirt and jewellery before doing the same for Louis (except of course he was not wearing any socks as per usual.) Harry considered taking Louis’ make-up off for him but he decided it was too risky and might wake him up, plus so what if it smudged his pillow? It would be a constant reminder that none of this was a dream and he really did have this beautiful boy all to himself.

When Harry had memorized the route to his bed he turned his light off and felt his way around the room towards his bed, when his knees bumped the frame he carefully kneeled down and crawled under the covers, bringing Louis with him. They were cuddled close together since it was only a single bed but that didn’t matter, it’s not as if they wouldn’t be this close whatever size the bed was. Harry kissed both of Louis’ eyelids lightly before drifting out of consciousness whilst Louis slept peacefully beside him, they may be from two completely different cliques, but they loved each other and that was enough to see them through. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left :( *sigh* not checked again haha I've given up on doing that

 

Harry was getting restless. He was tapping his fingers against his thigh in a rhythmless pattern and his leg was jiggling up and down with anticipation. Louis was coming home today. He had been on holiday for 3 weeks (missing 1 week of school, the lucky bastard) and he had just text Harry to say he was about 5 minutes away from his own house and that he would walk down to Harry’s house to see him. That meant Louis was only 10 minutes away. After 3 weeks of no contact except the occasional **I miss you** text (because let’s get real, text messages from England to America cost a fucking bomb) he was feeling pretty jittery and euphoric to see Louis again.

 

The minutes were passing by slowly and all too soon there was a knock on the door. Harry’s eyes flew to the clock and saw that Louis was early, nevertheless he jumped up from his sanctuary on the coach and quickly adjusted his hair on the mirror, not that Louis would mind if it was a mess of not.

 

Not wanting to keep Louis waiting, Harry went out of living room and into the doorway, fixing the creases in his shirt before opening the door.

 

Before the door was fully open, Louis was already running towards Harry and jumping up into his arms, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry welcomed the familiar weight before connecting his lips with Louis’ noticing how much more tanned he was and the slight bronze glow he had on his skin, but after a couple weeks in England that sun-kissed colour would be gone, not to mention the white powder Louis smothered his face in anyway. Today he didn’t seem to be wearing any makeup, probably not seeing the point because of the long flight and car journey back.

 

Breathing deeply into Louis’ mouth and pushing the smaller boy in his arms against the wall, Harry whispered in to the kiss,

 

“I missed you so much babe” Louis didn’t have time to answer as Harry’s tongue was already working its way back into his mouth and blocking and words threatening to come out. Louis mentally pushed aside any hopes of being able to have a cute ‘I missed you so much whilst I was away and have you got any more tattoos?’ conversation with Harry and just lost himself in the punk boy.

 

Harry was kissing him relentlessly, not even stopping to breathe; obviously the few weeks away from him had affected him greatly. Keeping Louis pressed tight into his chest, Harry started to make his way up the stairs and to his bedroom, only tripping over a couple of random objects thrown on the steps and never faltering his tight grip on Louis.

 

After the rocky journey to his room, Harry gently laid Louis on the bed, never breaking the connection of their lips as he slowly crawled on top of Louis, kissing languidly. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s hips, rubbing circles with the pads of his thumbs onto the skin, soothing and massaging. The couple kept their kisses chaste, despite Harry’s wandering fingers starting to slowly undo the drawstring of Louis’ joggers and pull them gently down his legs to pool around his ankles. Louis kicked the grey material off of his feet, using his toes to kick them down to the foot of the bed and to drape over the wooden frame of the bed at the bottom.

 

Louis shivered as a bigger expanse of his skin was exposed and he pulled Harry further down onto him so his body was covering Louis’ own. Louis’ bulge was prominent through his boxers and he felt Harry’s thigh press down onto it as he rotated his hips onto Harry’s leg, desperate for some friction. Harry was happy to offer everything he had as he disposed of Louis’ boxers so all Louis was wearing was a loose fitting top, he hadn’t even bothered to get a coat, too excited to be seeing Harry again.

 

Louis, feeling no insecurities about being half naked and hard from the waist down, continued to thrust into Harry’s jean clad thigh, scratching his fingernails under the soft fabric of Harry’s shirt and onto his back, creating red marks and lines onto the white skin. Harry had his hands either side of Louis’ head as they continued to kiss, leaning his head down further to deepen the kiss. The ‘you are so beautiful’ went unspoken but they both knew how much they would be complimenting each other if their lips were not otherwise occupied.

 

Harry’s hands started to trail down Louis’ body, tracing his fingertips over Louis’ collarbones, jumping over every rib, down the dip of his V’s and down into the inside of his thighs. Harry’s hands lightly grazed over Louis’ cock causing the goth boy to gasp quietly into Harry’s mouth before detaching their lips and sucking on the pale skin of Harry’s shoulder, suckling hard and aiming to leave a prominent reminder that he was taken. Harry placed his head in the slope of Louis’ neck and his hand hovered in between Louis’ legs before dipping down and his fingers lightly circling Louis’ entrance. Louis moaned before going rigid, knowing where this was leading.

 

His whole body froze as he knocked Harry’s hand out of the way causing Harry to lift his head out of Louis’ neck and lift his weight off of Louis so he was on all fours hovering on top. The room was thick was lust but Harry didn’t know where he stood, keeping his hands from touching Louis again but his knees grazing the skin of Louis’ hips.

 

Louis’ face was blank as he stuttered, “Harry, baby, I’m sorry, it’s just I’m…you’re” Louis trailed off before watching Harry nod his head in recognition.

 

Harry felt like hitting himself, he knew Louis was a virgin yet he didn’t even think about asking Louis what he thought about going all the way yet. Harry had just been so caught up in the moment of seeing Louis for the first time in 3 weeks that all morals had gone out of the window and he had just gone with the mood. Harry felt ashamed as he rolled of Louis and laid next to him, their sides pressed close together on the small bed, the mood crushed. Harry opened his arms wide, inviting Louis, he didn’t know if Louis was angry with him not, but whatever, he would take whatever Louis would give him and if that was in the form of a simple cuddle, then so be it.

 

Louis seemed to be grateful at Harry’s openness and he shuffled into the hold, letting Harry slip his arms around his small waist and nuzzled his face into his chest, his quiff tickling the stubble of Harry’s chin. The room seemed relaxed as they lay tangled up in each other. Harry moved his arm to lift the duvet over them both, covering mostly Louis up since he had no trousers on and Harry was fully clothed. Louis didn’t seem to mind as he let the cover settle over them both as he let his eyelids flutter shut as he was held in a vice grip of the boy he maybe-sort of loved.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter guise, sorry for the long wait and its really short and really crap but I have exams in a couple of weeks so yeah.... its kind of good that this is finished because I've been really shit in updates now-a-days, anyway until my exams are over, there will be no new one-shots or stories. After my exams I AM starting a new story and if you are interested in making a banner or front cover for me just message me and I will give you the details/summary etc :) THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS SHIT BOOK ILY <3

"No, no, no, no, no, Louis....NO!" Harry giggled, hiding his hands behind his back so Louis couldn't reach them, "I am not dancing with you! You know I can't dance, not to mention how clumsy I am!" He continued to laugh as Louis pawed at his arms trying to reach his hands.

 

 

 

"But Hazza, its only me! Plus I'm not the best dancer in the world either!" Louis persuaded, his voice raising in pitch as he tried to settle his boyfriend's nerves. Harry shook his head, and if he could, he would have crossed his arms but you know, he sort of had Louis draped across him at the moment. "I'll buy you a cat.....and chocolate.....and anything you want but please Harry just give me this" Louis asked, bringing his amazing puppy dog eyes out of the bag, his eyeliner applied delicately bordering around his baby blue orbs.

 

 

 

"You really want me to do this don't you?" Harry sighed, watching as Louis nodded his head quickly, his chin hitting Harry's chest when he brought his head down, Louis blinked slowly, fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt to make Harry crack.

 

 

 

"Would it help if I closed my eyes" Louis asked, meeting Harry's eyes. Louis could see the consideration flash through Harry's eyes before the curly-headed boy started nodding and sighed, "Go on then, stand up and close your eyes." Harry groaned.

 

 

 

Louis quickly jumped off the bed (and the lanky boy that was underneath him) and did as Harry said, stood in the middle of the room with his hands hanging loosely by his sides with his eyes closed. Louis heard the bed creak as Harry got up before feeling a large hand engulf his own smaller one as Harry intertwined their fingers together. Louis wrapped his remaining arm around Harry's waist feeling Harry's arm rest on his shoulder, his hand circling the back of his neck and his thumb rubbing against the small hairs at the base of his neck. Louis dropped his head to Harry's shoulder as their feet began to move, Louis leading the dance, despite their height difference.

 

 

 

As they moved around the room Louis felt euphoric. All too soon the mood was broken and Louis felt a weight dragging him southwards as both of the two boys fell to the floor, Louis landing on top of Harry who was cushioning his fall. Louis' eyes burst open for the first time in the last few minutes, only to see a sheepish Harry smiling in his direction and looking a bit embarrassed. Louis smiled back at him regardless of the fact that it was Harry's fault for their stumble (which Louis did not know the cause of as Harry seemed to be doing just fine until then.) Louis kissed Harry lightly which caused a whole range of emotions to spark up in Harry's chest, the overpowering love for the goth boy with the centre of these feelings and protectiveness and forever. This felt like forever. Louis was his forever. And his forever looked pretty bright.

 


End file.
